Love or Inmortality
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Un dios hecho mortal desde tierna infancia, un príncipe vuelto catamito del dios de los muertos. Una gran cruzada en busca del lugar nunca ocupado y la libertad perdida. Y aun con esto caminos opuestos sin relación, amándose bajo el ojo de los dioses. One-Shot AU!Hercules. Pairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen] - Jackson Storm x Lightning McQueen [Leve]
1. Love or Loveless

_Tu héroe llegará algún día... Hasta entonces... lamentamos los villanos que destrozaran tu corazón una y otra vez._

 **LOVE OR LOVELESS**

Los dioses, aquellos inmortales seres a los cuáles los humanos adoraban día tras día, de los cuales agradecían sus regalos, pedían perdón por sus pecados y sufrían sus castigos. No había quien no creyese en la existencia de los dioses, quizás no todos los veneraban, pero no había como dudar de que estuviesen ahí, siempre observándolos. Se solía decir que Zeus, el dios de dioses, el más grande de todo el Olimpo estaba casado con su esposa Hera, sin embargo, no se tenía manera de asegurar esto, tampoco si las supuestas aventuras del dios con otros dioses o humanos fueran reales, lo que si era cierto es que había llegado un nuevo dios al Olimpo con la sangre de Zeus corriendo por sus venas.

Este pequeño nuevo dios, llamado Hércules era también hijo de Afrodita, por lo cual no se podía esperar más que belleza y perfección. Aun con todo, por aparente odio de Hera, este dios había muerto siendo un bebé, ya que la diosa del matrimonio no soporto este engaño de su esposo -valga la ironía-. Este relato, rumor, historia o como quisieran llamarlo, tenía toda la vida escuchándolo y era una simple tontería a su ver. Para empezar como coño mataría a un dios por más bebé que fuera, o cómo llegaría hasta él. Su madre no dejaba de contar esta historia como si fuera algo importante o digno de santificar.

Por su parte, daba completamente igual los culebrones que se armarán en el Olimpo. Él tenía su don dado por los dioses -que no tenía devolución, así que se jactaría de el toda la vida- y podía darse por satisfecho, nada más allá, su fuerza inhumana era tema de que hablar cada día, pues resultaba increíble que un campesino como el fuera tan especial... más allá de su perfección digna del más grande dios, para quien se lo pregunte, si, se ve como un dios entre humanos por cada detalle y no hay quien detenga su ego. Francesco Bernoulli es y seria siempre un egocentrista, pero como no serlo si tenía lo que muchos no.

Mujeres intentando llamar su atención, una linda casa donde vivía con su adorada y viuda madre, ser el más fuerte y solicitado para trabajo que aseguraba la comida suya y la de su madre. Quizás lo único que lo pudiera molestar además de no tener el cuerpo más escultural -siendo un poco flacucho, pero no tanto como para opacar su perfecto rostro- y es que tenía curiosidad por eso de encontrar "Amor", alguien que llenara ese hueco que se tenía desde el nacimiento, tal vez por ser Joven, apenas 16 años esto causara curiosidad, pero bien... nunca estaba tan mal ser curioso, más si esto te lleva por el camino a despejar las dudas y saciar dicha curiosidad.

* * *

—otra vez mirando las estrellas... Un día de estos te creeré un vigía. —su madre se sentó a su lado en el suelo, el pasto fresco era bastante cómodo.

—Pensé en que sería impresionante tener una constelación, como los dioses...

—La tienen por ser dioses, ningún humano, ni los más grandes héroes han obtenido una. —comentó acariciando la mano de su hijo— ¿A qué viene esa idea?

—Tan solo que... a veces siento que no soy de este lugar... Sabes que te adoro, pero... quizás soy demasiado perfecto. —aunque esto servía para hincharse el ego era una realidad, resultaba casi ridículo que teniendo tantos dones estuviese en un simple pueblucho apenas cercano a otro más grande, pero de las mismas condiciones. Tampoco podía decir que se llevara precisamente bien con los demás adolescentes.

—es normal, aun eres muy joven. —su tono ligeramente nervioso no pasó desapercibido, era más bien difícil no notarlo.

—¿Qué sabes tú que yo no? —odiaba los rodeos, era algo que la mujer que tenía en frente le había dado por decirlo de algún modo. La vio suspirar y sacarse un collar de entre las ropas.

—sabes bien que no eres hijo de mis entrañas... Fuiste un regalo para mí y Lionardo en sus últimos años de vida. —asintió suavemente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ella lo había criado y cuidado, era su madre aun si cualquiera decia lo contrario. —Cuando te encontramos cerca del lago aquel día, tenías esto puesto. —le tendió el enorme medallón de oro.

—Pudiste haberlo vendido. —comento examinándolo. Tenía el grabado de un rayo en la parte delantera, el símbolo de Zeus para ser más exactos, la parte trasera sin embargo tenía un nombre—...Hércules.

—A medida que crecías comprendí más que el hijo del dios de Dioses me había sido entregado, sin razón alguna, pero... Dejo de ser el hijo de Zeus a ser mi hijo.

—Mama...—dijo un tanto incómodo.

—Tal vez te sientas fuera de lugar porque no lo ha sido desde el inicio. Si vas a buscarlo al menos recuerda que me tienes aquí—le sonrió con cariño, acariciando el rostro perfectamente hecho de su hijo. Tan masculino, firme y parecido levemente a las ilustraciones de cómo todos se imaginaban a Hércules.

—Yo no podría dejarte sola...

—Mi vida esta aquí, la tuya en algún lado, solo debes saber cuándo y dónde buscarla. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, pero insisto, no te olvides que tienes a esta señora esperando por ti y rezando por tu bienestar. Que tengas Buenas noches—dio un suave beso en la frente del castaño que la vio alejarse. Suspiro un poco frustrado, hijo de Zeus ¿Eh? Debía ser demasiada casualidad. Volvió la vista al cielo, si enserio lo fuera porque no había sido encontrado ya, como era humano. Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

Se levanto del pasto y camino hasta su casa, todo apagado y su madre durmiendo probablemente. Miro lo que había grabado en las paredes, el dios de dioses que aparentemente regalo a su hijo. Por otro lado, había un mapa que su padre usaba para hacer diferentes entregas, lo examino un poco, encontrando rápidamente el lugar donde estaba ubicado el templo del dios. Se tenía la teoría de que, al rezar ahí, era más posible que este te escuchara. Arrancó el mapa y rompiendo un pedazo escribió una pequeña nota a su madre.

¿estaba siendo impulsivo? Por supuesto que si, no iba a negarlo, sin embargo, quería entender. saciar esa curiosidad, se imaginaba lo que podría hacer de ser esto cierto, darle a su madre la vida que merece, rodearse de lujos, tener su propio lugar en el cielo en forma de constelación, tantas posibilidades aumentaban su deseo por ir. Cerro la puerta con cuidado, para luego salir casi corriendo por el camino que el mapa indicaba, haber tomado una siesta durante la tarde al final no había sido mala idea.

Obstáculos nimios se cruzaban en su camino, rocas gigantes, algún que otro árbol caído, una puta tormenta que ahora lo tenía empapado como si se hubiese tirado al río, etcétera, nada que lo hiciera molestar... Si como no. Entró al templo una vez visualizado, pensó que tardaría más en llegar, los altos y enormes pilares de mármol blanco daban un toque elegante, ni que decir de los grabados en Oro.

—Tener uno de estos no estaría mal —dijo mirando todo y dando algunas vueltas mientras caminaba, un trueno entre la fuerte tormenta se escuchó, casualmente cuando llegó a la sala principal donde estaba erigida la gigantesca escultura del dios—De verdad hay mucha energía—silbo, para susto y daño a su pequeño corazón, la estatua se movió.

—¡Hijo mio! —antes de darse cuenta, estaba en la mano de la que debía ser una inmóvil estatua, no una versión de mármol o lo que fuese del gran dios.

—JEEEEEHYYYY—chillo escurriéndose del agarre cual serpiente, aun con todo fue agarrado de nuevo en plena caída —Ay por los dioses...—balbuceo, pues fue atajado por el tobillo y si caía de cara... Adiós a Francesco el Dios entre Humano y conquistador de cualquier con buen gusto.

—no tienes porque temer hijo mio—afirmo Zeus poniéndolo en su palma derecha, Francesco tenía una mano apretando la toga blanca que usaba, justo en el pecho—Entiendo que fuera sorpresivo, pero yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

—Eh... si, claro... ejem... Zeus —miro a otro lado, esto no era lo que tenía en mente en cuanto a que respondieran sus preguntas. —Tu... em... ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE ESTÉS MOVIENDO!?—quisquillo en tono agudo y chillón por el desesperó, que ni sabiendo que existían los dioses esto podía ser mínimamente normal

—Debía venir a hablar en persona contigo hijo mio—dijo sonriendo alegre, Francesco alzo el dedo índice.

—No me digas así.

—Eres mi hi-

—Ya te dije que no me digas así... a ver si entendí, soy hijo tuyo, tengo 16 años soy mortal...—se pasó las manos por la cara—¿¡Que tanto puede importarte si estoy aquí abajo!?

—Fue un accidente, ni aun ahora comprendo cómo te alejaste de nosotros, de cómo abandonaste el olimpo siendo apenas un pequeño bebé.

—Entonces... Volveré, soy tu hijo, eso se puede ¿no? —se cruza de brazos, en la espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

—Oh no, aun no puedes hacerlo, eres un simple mortal. —Francesco en uno de sus arranques por lucirse toma el dedo de dura piedra con solo hacer un poco de fuerza, destruye el material. —Esto quiere decir que no eres del todo humano.

—Por consiguiente, debo estar en el Olimpo, este mundo no merece tenerme, así que-

—Si de verdad tu intención es volver al lugar al que perteneces por derecho debes hacerte un héroe verdadero y...

— ¿Héroe? No suena mal, todo el mundo hablaría de mí. —Zeus ya podía ver que, a su hijo, iba a costarle bastante cumplir con su objetivo, no estaba pensando en el camino que debería. —Francesco, el gran héroe que logró hacerse dios. —y aquí es donde cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que por lo general es la representación viviente del ego. —Muy bien, como me hago un héroe.

—Primero debes ir a por Tom Mate, el entrenador de Héroes, él te enseñara todo lo que te hace falta saber. —tenía la esperanza de que el satírico supiera meter la idea real de un "Héroe" en la cabeza de por si dura que tiene su hijo, con lo insistente posiblemente lo logre. —Aunque para llegar necesitarás una... pequeña ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda?

Ya que Zeus miraba al cielo, también lo hizo, por uno de los costados del templo entró lo que es por definición, un Pegaso. Pelaje blanco y la cola junto a la melena de curioso tono rojo. Zeus lo dejo en el suelo y el Pegaso se acercó, Francesco acarició la cabeza de este, teniendo un muy vago recuerdo de un pequeño potro con los mismos rasgos.

—Espero que no hayas olvidado a Pegaso.

—No lo hice, solo es difícil recordar cosas de cuando eras un bebé. —resopla, el animal choca su cabeza contra él. — ¿Se llama Pegaso? ¿No se puede cambiar el nombre? Cómo Ferrari. — su papá, el humano, ponía ese nombre a todo animalito que se le cruzara, no sabía porque, pero le hacía mucha gracia.

—Es tuyo, dispón de él como gustes. —Francesco se subió al lomo del animal. —Te deseo mucha suerte en tu cruzada.

—Francesco no necesita suerte. —dando un pequeño golpe con el tobillo, el Pegaso alzó vuelo mientras la estatua volvía a ser lo que era. Zeus en el olimpo se masajea las sienes, pensando en que ciertamente iba a costarle una vida entera a su hijo volver a casa. —Un héroe verdadero... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? ¿A que sí? —el Pegaso relincha. —cualquiera puede ser un héroe, solo que Francesco será el mejor que exista.

Aun sin riendas es capaz de guiar y hacer lo que quiera con el Pegaso, cualquiera diría que se está tomando esto muy a la ligera, pero... Desde pequeño se ha figurado como una persona sumamente importante, la confirmación de su divino proceder no hizo más que darle la razón y plantearle muy bien su nueva meta. Regresar al Olimpo para que nadie sea capaz de olvidar como aun después de ser echado de allí, regreso en toda su gloria.

...

— ¿Seguro que es aquí? Este lugar parece que fue el epicentro de un tornado o algo peor. —murmura caminando por lo que, para él, nadie es capaz de vivir en tan precarias condiciones. Sin darse cuenta piso algo, en un arbusto alguien salto y lo asusto.

— ¡INTRUSOS! —Esa cosa... ¿Tenía patas de cabra? Salió corriendo y lo que parecían unas mujeres también. En realidad, no entendió bien qué ocurrió, pero ese mitad cabra acabó pegando la cabeza contra el suelo al tropezar de la manera más imbécil que vería jamás. —Ay... —miró al caballo, que relincho en aquella direcciona.

— No me digas que esa cosa... —sea como sea, "Ferrari" asintió. —Zeus me va a pagar muchas cuando llegue. —resopla haciéndose el cabello para atrás, el fleco regreso a su rostro de inmediato. Con resignación se acercó al mitad cabra que apenas se reincorpora. — ¿Eres Tom-Mate? El que entrena héroes.

—Eh... ¡OH POR LOS DIOSES! —llevó las manos a la cara, tenía los dientes torcidos y una enorme cantidad de pecas en el rostro. — ¿D-de verdad me estabas buscando?

—Créeme que no vendría a este lugar por gusto. —se cruza de brazos. — ¿Entonces? Centauro-

—Soy un Sátiro y lo siento es que... No es común que alguien venga a buscarme, hace unos... setenta u ochenta años que nadie lo hacía... La última persona quería ser un-

—Héroe, por eso vine, necesito que me entrenes. —Mate comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste. — ¿Que?

—Ya no entreno, creo que es incluso lo más saludable para el mundo... —comenta caminando con Francesco siguiendo sus pasos. —Tome el oficio de mi papá Philoctetes, el logro que tantos héroes llegarán a ser inmortalizados en las estrellas y yo...

—Y tu...

—Perseo, Eneo, Eleo, Peleo y muchos otros eos. —concluye llegando a la estatua caída y hueca con una puerta. —Fueron un desastre por cosas que al final fueron culpa mía... Mi torpeza es contagiosa.

—No creo que sea posible contagiar algo así y de serlo, Francesco es inmu—de manera boba tropezó con algo en el suelo, considerando que esta un tanto enterrado es entendible.

—Te lo dije.

—Si me mandaron contigo es porque debiste hacer al menos a un héroe. —afirma sacudiendo la tierra de su túnica.

—Pues... ¿Aquiles te suena? —Francesco asintió rápidamente. —Yo lo entrene, era el mejor guerrero de todos, nadie se le comparaba. —el movimiento que hacían sus orejas podía ser adorable. —Más fuerte, más rápido, era perfecto y—el pecho se le desinflo. — ¡FUE A TROYA! Y SU MALDITO TALÓN. —Francesco dio un paso atrás por el ataque de lloriqueo llegó al Sátiro. —Una flecha, que nada le hubiera hecho, dio en ese talón y TODO SE ACABÓ. Mis esperanzas murieron con él y... yo también me retiré.

— Pero... Pero... ¡Necesito que me entrenes! Francesco no tiene problema en los talones y soy mucho mejor que Aquiles. —asegura con terquedad.

— ¿Lo eres? —bajo la mirada y sacó un poco el labio. —Nah, no puedes serlo, él era hijo de una Diosa menor o algo así, no puedes ser mejor que-

Francesco tiró de su brazo, casi arrancándoselo y llevándolo a un acantilado, al soltar al Sátiro, agarró sin dificultad un enorme trozo de estatua con forma de escudo y lo lanza tan fuerte que no se ve que caiga, desapareciendo en la lejanía. Se giró sonriendo con el ego a tope por la cara impactada de Mate, sus ojos parecen analíticos de repente, claro que estaba impresionado y admitiría que Aquiles no podría hacer eso ni por asomo, sin embargo, algo en Francesco no le daba la impresión de un héroe, su ultimo pupilo pudo tener mucho ego, pero al final del día se llenaba de orgullo por las personas a las que pudo salvar estando en guerra, tenía corazón... Un poco duro, pero ahí estaba.

—Puede ser... No, ya tengo suficiente vergüenza en mi vida. —tuvo un tic en la ceja.

— ¡Entonces llévame con tu padre! Estoy seguro de que-

—Se lo comió una quimera, que retiró tan espontáneo. —ríe nervioso.

—Escúchame hombre cabra, vas a entrenarme, mi padre te lo ordena.

— ¿Y ese es...? —incito, pues estaba seguro de que nadie conocía a un tal Francesco, menos a su padre

—Zeus, dios de dioses, mandamás del Olimpo... También me llamo Hércules. —suspiraba rendido por el tema. Mate estalló en carcajada.

— ¿Tu? ¿Hijo de Zeus? Y yo el esposo de Afrodita. —mofa, se dio la vuelta para dejar al muchacho, el problema viene a que un rayo de la forma más literal dio al Sátiro. —L-lo haré...

—Sabía que dirías eso. —palmeo la espalda de este, Mate tosió hollín.

Entrenar al hijo de Zeus... Algo bueno podía salir de él y oraría por un buen resultado.

* * *

—Por el amor a tu padre espérame... —pide agotado.

—Me tienes en esta isla de porquería cuando ya debería ser un héroe reconocido, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es apresurarte.

Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, mirando al "héroe" que cruzado de brazos lo juega con un enorme trozo de madera. Apenas se parecía a lo que llegó hace unos años, más alto, más grande, sus músculos tan grandes como su fisonomía lo permitía, vestido con trajes que había pedido a unas ninfas confeccionar, contado con la suerte de que se había hecho a la medida de Aquiles, esto no sabía si presagia bien o mal realmente. Se enderezo aun jadeando, que fuera más rápido y más fuerte era una señal luminosa que el entrenamiento funciono.

—Te dije que sería un proceso largo y aun no creo que—Francesco silbó y Ferrari llegó pronto.

—Yo creo que, si estoy listo, por favor me tienes arreglando esta isla como si alguien fuera a venir aquí en su sano juicio. Quiero ir a pelear contra alguna bestia, salvar damiselas, tu entiendes. —guiña un ojo y Mate baja la mirada, eso que Francesco sabía qué hacía eso al considerar lo que decía y siendo moderadamente manipulable, servía a su favor.

—No lo sé... Deberías seguir practicando con el arco y—Cogió el arma y sin mirar disparó una flecha que derribó a un pájaro que había volado arriba de ellos. —L-la espa—sin esfuerzo cortó el árbol próximo, tirando los restos de la espada que no pudo con la fuerza que ejercía su portador. —T-tu—prediciendo lo que diría, tomo a Ferrari con una mano y en la otra el resto del árbol. —N-no bueno...

— ¡Ya estoy listo! No seas necio y dime donde ir para ser un héroe verdadero, sin practica real no se puede. —Mate se rasco el cabello un tanto grasiento y suspiro rendido.

—Iremos a Tebas... —termino de decir. Ferrari relincho mientras Francesco soltaba una larga carcajada satisfecha. —Solo no esperes que sea precisamente sencillo...

— ¿Que diversión tendría de serlo? —tomándolo de uno de los cuernos lo subió a Ferrari y se montó en el animal después, que siendo tan brusco como su jinete corre y se alza en el cielo de golpe sin consideración al Sátiro que se aferra como puede a el con todo su cuerpo.

Mate jamás entendería la manía que Francesco tiene por la velocidad, igual que el rechazo a su verdadero nombre, pues en sí, Francesco no existe, jamás ha oído ese nombre en más nadie y mira que la originalidad no es el dote que posean los padres al momento de serlo. Una especie de gritos hizo que Francesco detuviera al Pegaso, siendo femenino, aunque con el eco pudo haberlo hecho confundirse. Sea como sea, si se trata de una doncella no vendría mal, tanto tiempo entre ninfas y dríadas lo habían dejado con ganas de contacto humano. Como es obvio, sin pedir permiso a su entrenador decidió bajar a tierra, estando en un bosque de considerable tamaño y un río enorme, bajo de Ferrari y Mate cayó de este mareado con ganas de vomitar.

—Esto no es Tebas...

—Evidente que no, pero-

— ¡...Se caballo bien adiestrado y Déjame!

—Em... Francesco. —chasquea los dedos frente al rostro de tonto que se cargaba el semi dios en ese instante.

En el río, a quien identifica como la causante del grito que llamó su atención, está una rubia de ojos azules y túnica morada, con un enorme y alta coleta, que está aprisionada por el centauro de gran tamaño y aspecto terrible. Ignorando a Mate de la mejor manera que solo él puede hacer, toma una piedra de considerable tamaño y la lanza a la cara del centauro, logrando que se separe de la chica, ambos mirando a Francesco que con sonrisa confiada se planta frente a ellos.

—Piérdete enano. —resopla el centauro.

—Lo lamento buen... —busco la palabra, queriendo sacar mofa de la situación. —Señor, pero debería soltar a-

—Niño no ayudes. —bufa la rubia que paró sus intentos de apartarse del centauro, dejando a Francesco confundido por lo que dijo, en su mente eso no iba a pasar... Ni por asomo.

—La dama... ¿Que no eres la dama en apuros o algo así? —interroga, quizás estaba mal interpretando lo que tenía enfrente y rogaba que no fuera así.

—No soy una dama. —hace un vago intento de liberarse. —Pero estoy en peligro y no te necesito, piérdete. —sonríe con forzado gesto, Francesco parpadeo aún más confundido de ser semi humanamente posible.

— ¡Sálvalo de todas formas! —grito Mate desde donde estaba. —Por favor que no pase esto ahora... —pide cubriéndose los ojos, pues Aquiles no llegaba a enfrentarse con criaturas tan poderosas, ponía a Francesco en un mayor nivel y lo aterraba, la torpeza que contagia su ser acabarías matándolo si no tenía suficiente cuidado.

— ¿Como que no...? —de un golpe es tirado atrás, queriendo cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien el "No soy una dama"

 _¿Es un hombre? ¿Enserio?_

—LA ESPADA, USA LA ESPADA. —Exclama Mate y Ferrari relincha ansioso.

—Espada, regla no-se-que número, un héroe necesita una ¡Espada! —para su desgracia lo que sacó del agua, donde había perdido su arma, fue a un pez largo, el centauro comenzó a reírse mientras el rubio apoyado en una mano observa con aburrimiento a su salvador.

—¡Patético! —de otro golpe lo tira lejos, se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de largarse con el rubio en mano.

—¡Usa la cabeza! ¡Sabes que no sé hacer planes! —redundó, algunas veces Francesco entendía porque los héroes de Mate no progresaban del todo. Con una idea demasiado literal se levanta y corriendo con toda su fuerza embiste al centauro, mandándolo lejos y tirando al rubio al agua.

—Ay... ¿Disculpa? —lo carga sin problema y pone en un tronco, metiendo sus manos entre su cabello empapado lo mira con la misma desdeñosa sonrisa. — ¿Estas bien?

—Aja... —el relinchido hizo a ambos voltear. Francesco visualizo su espada y la tomo.

—Espera un segundo... —Continúo exprimiendo su cabello mientras Francesco daba una muy notoria paliza al centauro que, desde el inicio del enfrentamiento, se notaba que perderías.

— ¡Sigue así! ¡Ya lo tienes! —asegura emocionado, moviendo su corta cola de cabra

— ¿Ese fortachón es real siquiera? —mofa sacudiendo sus manos con el exceso de agua.

—Por supuesto que es real, será un héroe y... ¿No te he...? —se lo quedó mirando y el rubio lo empujo al agua, arreglándose.

Francesco que se encuentra sobre el lomo del centauro evita caerse y tomándolo fuerte con las piernas mientras se sujeta de un árbol, lo hace curar y chocar su cabeza contra el suelo. Al levantarse aturdido, coge la cabeza de este y sin demasiado esfuerzo lo tuerce, el centauro cae como el peso muerto que es al agua poco profunda. Se pasó la mano por la frente, de cierto modo fue divertido.

— ¿Y tú porque estas mojado? —pregunta al notar a Mate sacudiendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Irrelevante, pero... ¿Que rayos es lo que hiciste? Estás en una liga mayor y peleaste como un novato arrastrado, sabes que no puedes distraerte por unos ojos coquetos. —señala en dirección al muchacho que mira un tanto curioso, exprimiendo la falda de su túnica. —Te digo desde siempre que debes estar pendien... —Francesco paso por su lado y Mate balo, debió ver venir que seguiría distraído.

—Y... ¿Como te...?

—Me llamo Lightning, mis amigos me llaman Light o lo harían si los tuviera. —entregó bruscamente una de sus sandalias a Francesco, por reflejo la tomo. — ¿Tienes nombre aparte de los enormes pectorales, confianza del tamaño de Grecia y sonrisa brillante? —pregunta en claro jugueteo con el semi dios.

—Eh... pues... yo...—tartamudea, resulta complicado al asimilar que enserio es un Hombre.

Uno muy joven, lo cual descuadra con la primera forma de llamarlo, "niño". El cabello rubio, la forma de tenerlo, la túnica y su rostro no daban fe de su género hasta que, por estar empapado, se nota que carece de busto y su voz no es tan fina como la de una fémina. Sus gestos tan coquetos y femeninos hacen que la confusión se refuerce.

— ¿Siempre tan elocuente? —mofa tomando su sandalia.

—Me llamo Francesco, para lo que necesites. —asegura recobrando la compostura y sonriendo coqueto al rubio. Hombre o no... _Le estaba alborotando como nadie jamás_ , no solo la hormona, se sentía como esos niños pequeños que siguen a una niña linda.

—Fortachón te pega más. —comienza a atar la sandalia, sonriendo burlón. —

—También puedes decirme Hércules, es más como... Un segundo nombre. —comenta recostándose de un árbol, Lightning deja salir una pequeña risa despectiva.

—Sigue gustándome más fortachón. —da como punto final a ese tema, Francesco suspira aun sonriente.

—Y cómo acabaste con el-

— ¿Mitad caballo? ¿Cerebro de heno? ¿Pezuñas grandes? —da cuantos adjetivos se le vienen a la cabeza de momento, pueden ser muchos más si se le da el tiempo suficiente. —Un pequeño asunto que no te incumbe. Sabes cómo son los hombres, creen que un no es un si, que un _Lárgate_ es _"tómame soy todo tuyo y nos casaremos mañana"_ —parpadea rápidamente, coqueto y muy cerca del semi dios que respira muy fuerte.

Viniendo de su parte se lo creería y Lightning pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aflojando la sonrisa y volviéndolo una expresión de fastidio rotunda, apartándose con moderada lentitud y moviendo la cadera al hacerlo, con la intención de que entrara en calor o si no, no se explica qué pretende con ese movimiento.

—Pídele al macho cabrío que te de clases de decencia y sarcasmo para la próxima. —aconseja. —Hasta la próxima fortachón, un gustazo haberte conocido. —se despide haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres. —ofrece señalando a Ferrari, que relincha dándole la espalda.

—No creo gustarle demasiado a tu pony. —asume por la postura del animal, un tanto extraño pues los animales suelen llevarse bien con él.

—Para nada, estaríamos- Au...—se soba la cara, no sabía cómo el Pegaso pudo golpearlo con la cola.

—Tranquilo fortachón, ya estoy grandecito. —da un pequeño jalón al cachete de Francesco. —Incluso se atarme solito las sandalias. —bromea dando un golpecito al brazo de este, se aleja moviendo la cadera como si enserio se tratará de una mujer. —Adiós fortachón~. —Francesco seguía viendo estrellas relucientes.

—Adiós...—balbucea y cuando por fin se pierde de su vista aflojo la postura e hizo un giro en si mismo. —Es... increíble ¿A que sí? —mira a Mate que rueda los ojos hacia otro lado.

—Si... claro... Un pesado de mucho cuidado... ¡Se supone que vamos a Tebas no a que coquetees con el primero que se te cruce! —regaña y Ferrari se las arregla para que Francesco suba en su lomo aun estando en las nebulosas.

Lightning vio desde lo lejos al semi dios alejarse, riendo por la bobera tan grande de este. Reanudo su andar en la parte más lúgubre del bosque, encontrándose con un par de adorables animalitos que se lo quedan mirando.

—Un par de roedores asquerosos buscando que un lobo se los coma. —sonríe cínico. El par de animales acabó volviéndose lo que asemeja unos diablillos. —Eso explica mejor, el olor a rata.

—Light~ning~

—Invoque una...—lamenta, una humareda lo levanta y atrae hasta el recién aparecido hombre que viste de negro. De vuelta en el suelo, el rubio mueve la mano para alejar todo ese humo. —Se caminar.

—Quién sabe si te haces daño en el camino mi bello principe. —mofa. — ¿Y que fue lo que paso? Se supone que tu deber era convencer al guardián del río a estar de mi lado para cuando sea la batalla... Pero resulta que ya no tengo ni guardián ni río. —haciendo aparecer un tablero bastante grande con un montón de fichas puestas y resaltando la del centauro Lightning rueda los ojos.

—Hice lo que pude, pero para aceptar hizo una oferta que me tomé la libertad de rechazar. —tiro la ficha con un dedo y el otro frunció un poco el entrecejo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso suma unos veinte años más a tu condena. —informa haciendo desaparecer el tablero y Lightning lo mira molesto. —No tengo de otra pequeño, si no haces tu trabajo como se debe es una señal a qué quieres permanecer pagando tu trato hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Se supone que si lo hacía me quitarías diez años y me estas aumentando el doble.

—Detalles, debe dolerte de alguna forma.

—No fue mi culpa Jackson, pude seguir intentando de no ser por la aparición de ese imbécil de Francesco, que a estas alturas morirá por meterse en lo que no le importa. —se recuesta de un árbol cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta sin saber a quién está nombrando, en su larga vida había escuchado de esa persona.

—No lo sé, parece que quiere ser un héroe o algo así... Francesco, Hércules, Heracles, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de que otro-

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? Lo segundo mi cielo. —interroga demasiado pegado al rubio que lo miro con aburrimiento.

—Hércules. —de ser posible, el cabello negro de Jackson se volvió una flama azul. —Estaba con su idea de ser héroe y quizás por eso le dio la gana de salvarme esperando una compensación, fue fácil mandarlo a volar. —asegura con victoriosa sonrisa.

—Repetiré sus palabras exactas... _Tan muerto como una asquerosa mosca..._ —atraía a los diablillos que intentan con desespero huir del hombre, cuyo cabello antorcha puede causar gracia.

— ¡Puede ser otro Hércules! —se excusa el de azul.

— ¡Es un nombre muy popular! —afirma el de amarillo, ambos pequeños y uno un tanto más regordete que el otro. Lightning ve la escena con diversión.

—Estoy a punto de reorganizar el cosmos. —aprieta el cuello de ambos, asfixiándolos. —Y lo único que me va a impedir hacerlo... está... paseándose... ¡POR EL MALDITO BOSQUE! —su ataque de ira causó que soltara flamas por todo lugar, destruyendo buena parte de ese bosque, Lightning ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, viendo sus uñas.

— Para ser el gran dios de los muertos, te comportas como un niño haciendo berrinche ¿te lo han dicho? —sonríe pedante con el collar en dije de rayo brillando y moviéndose levemente mientras guinda de su cuello.

— ¡Aun tenemos una salida! —asegura el diablillo amarillo, llamado Luigi.

—Hablen antes de que los tire al foso de las almas. —advierte con peligrosa seriedad.

— ¡Lo hicimos mortal! —hablan a la misma vez. Jackson lleva una mano su barbilla, con el humo que es capaz de controlar hace que los diablillos y Lightning se acerquen.

—Por suerte para ustedes tres aún hay tiempo para corregir el tamaño error que cometieron. —el fuego de su cabello desapareció, sonriendo con un plan en mente por lo que se puede funcionar.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. —queja molesto, el problema fue de Luigi y Wildo, en ningún momento se enteró del dichoso Hércules, Francesco o como se llamara.

—Y aun así más te vale no fallarme. —Lightning miro a otro lado con molestia, recibiendo un beso de Jackson en el cuello.

* * *

—Este lugar es un asqueroso infierno ¿Me recuerdas como me hare un Héroe verdadero aquí? —interroga andando por las calles de Tebas, que a esta a poco de ser una ciudad en ruinas por la cantidad tan mínima de hogares y edificaciones en buen estado.

—Ya lo ves, este lugar siempre tiene problemas, es el lugar más grande pero más caótico, no veas a nadie a los ojos o te lo contagian. —Francesco estaba a punto de pensar que, para Mate, todo es contagioso. —Además, si triunfas aquí, triunfarás en cualquier lu-

—Perdimos todo en el incendio...—escucha lamentar a una señora.

— ¿El incendio fue antes o después del terremoto? —interroga otro de gran tamaño y rígida expresión.

—Después, yo lo recuerdo muy bien. —asegura una mujer temblorosa con cabello turquesa.

—Pero antes de la inundación. —continuó la señora del principio.

—Sin contar la delincuencia. —queja una anciana.

—Estamos en un pozo sin fondo...

—Solo falta una plaga de langostas. —suspira un hombre lleno de hollín.

—Parece que les hace falta un héroe. —comenta cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo confiado.

— ¿Y tú eres...? —el hombre lo ve con molestia y fastidio, Francesco posee la capacidad tan grande de ignorar gestos negativos hacia él, una maravilla.

—Francesco, el héroe que necesitan. —su tono vanidoso no hacía más que restar puntos a la confianza de por sí en negativo de ese pequeño grupo de ciudadanos.

— ¿Alguna vez has salvado un pueblo? —interroga la anciana.

—No. —para que molestarse en mentir.

— ¿Evitaste algún desastre natural? —interroga el hombre.

—Eso está en mi lista de quehaceres.

—Bah, solo es otro caza fortunas más del montón. —bufa y comienzan a dispersarse, Francesco se rascó las sienes, que gente con tan poca vista en su "humilde" opinión. Bastaba con verlo para saber que es un héroe y no haber hecho nada aun por estar entrenando no es significativo de no serlo.

Aunque ha salvado a una "damisela en apuros", cuenta ¿no?

— ¿¡Pero es que no lo ven!? Es un héroe verdadero, pónganlo a hacer lo que desean y él lo hará. —asegura Mate queriendo arrancarse los cuernos, Francesco frunció un poco el entrecejo, ser héroe no es ser sirviente así que el sátiro debía moderar un poco las palabras.

— ¿Qué no eres el que entreno a Aquiles? —el que tiene hollín, con tono lento y perezoso se ríe

—Cierto ¿Este también viene con talón? —Francesco ahora se rasca el puente de la nariz, la gente tenía una manía con Aquiles que ni él entendía. Aunque esta se haría por él cuando vieran lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Necesitamos a un profesional, no a un simple y vulgar novato. —afirma la señora y terminan de irse, Francesco se sienta en el borde de una pequeña fuente que hay, rompiendo un trozo de la roca y jugando con este.

—Quieren un héroe, cuando llega Francesco que no puede haber nada mejor después de él, lo rechazan. —su orgullo estaba un poco herido en estos momentos.

—Tienes que darles tiempo, ningún héroe se hizo así en un día. —asegura un tanto nervioso y aun queriendo meter la cabeza en el suelo de la vergüenza. —Quizás solo necesitas una tragedia, un desastre de proporción-

— ¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Hubo un terrible accidente! —Francesco se levantó, habiendo hecho trizas el trozo de piedra en su mano, la melena rubia es difícil de no notar en la muchedumbre.

— ¿Lightning?

—No sé si bueno o no abrir la boca. —murmura el sátiro para sí mismo. Se quedo viendo a rubio por un momento, se le hacía familiar.

— ¡Fortachón! —se hizo paso entre todos, casi tirándosele encima para alegría del semi dios. —Necesito tu ayuda, dijiste que eras un héroe ¿verdad? —quería retorcerse de vergüenza por tener que sonar así de trágico, lo único que hacía valer esto es que el semi dios le estaba creyendo la desesperación.

— Por supuesto ¿Qué ocurre? —a su alrededor, varios de los ciudadanos se detenían a ver, aunque normal que haya un problema, que se afirme la presencia de un _héroe_ es curioso.

—Unos niños jugaban en el cañón y-y hubo un derrumbe terrible q-que los dejó atrapados, van a acabar muertos a menos que hagas algo. —unas pequeñas lágrimas de cocodrilo hicieron acto de presencia.

— ¿Niños? ¿Bajo un derrumbe? ¿A punto de morir? ¡Es perfecto! —sacudió a Mate que acaba en el suelo mareado. Lightning lo ve de arriba abajo con expresión entre confusa y molesta.

—Es un desastre trágico, no seas tan enfermo de ale-¡HEY, HEY! —Francesco se tomó la libertad de agarrarlo y subirlo en Ferrari que relincho en desacuerdo con esto. —N-no espera que este pony n-

— ¡Vamos al cañón! —da un pequeño golpe al caballo que alza vuelo de modo brusco para asustar a propósito al extraño rubio que el daba nula confianza.

— ¡ESPÉRAME POR FAVOR! —quisquilla Mate desde abajo, corriendo a donde va todo el mundo.

No tardaron en llegar al cañón que se derrumbó, una roca de enorme proporción estabas demasiado bien puesta como para tratarse de un accidente, sin embargo, su cabeza ahora llena de ganas por demostrar su punto y que así lo idolatraran le permitió ignorar este significativo detalle. Lightning que no bajo de Ferrari estaba despeinado a niveles extremos y una cara de mareo única.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Solo... Bájame del pony... antes de que me tire y baile sobre mí...—dando un salto se quitó al rubio de encima, Francesco lo atrapo para que no cayera al suelo.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDENOS!

— ¡NOS ASFIXIAMOS!

Lightning se quedó observando desde una buena distancia a Francesco, soplo un pequeño mechón de su cabello, pensando en irse un poco más arriba donde Jackson mira y espera lo que pasara. No le interesa saber de él, será un héroe como los demás que no valen la pena y-

— ¡Gracias señor! —giro y su mirada se topó con Francesco alzando la monumental roca, le daria el mérito por hacerlo, un pequeño atisbo de risa salió de sus labios, su sonrisa victoriosa es linda aparte de que... _enserio se creía que estaba salvando a un par de niños a punto de morir._

Aun si lo hacía por llenarse de ego, no quita la buena acción y hacía en su pecho entrara un poco de pena, sabiendo que ocurriría y es precisamente la razón por la que no se quedó ahí abajo.

—Ahora que puedes salte de ahí...—murmuró, girando a ver a Jackson que sonríe satisfecho por el rumbo que toma la situación.

— ¿Viste eso? Aplaudieron a Francesco. —no fue la gran cosa, pero ya había dejado ver su punto.

—A mi... no me suenan... aplausos. —jadea el sátiro, escuchando más bien gruñidos y creyendo que Francesco tiene graves problemas de audición. El semi dios miró en la dirección de donde escucha golpes contra el suelo. —Ay...

—Que... es esa... cosa...—pregunta retrocediendo por seguridad. Una especie de enorme dragón o serpiente con patas salía del agujero que dejo al descubierto cuando levanto la roca.

—¡No lo sé, pero corre! —quisquilla pavorisado el mitad cabra.

Lightning mordió la uña de su pulgar, Francesco iba a morir sin dudas, primero tragado y luego cortando la cabeza de la Hydra, _el pobre no sabía ni qué estaba haciendo_. Una tras otra cabezas fueron cortadas y podía darse cuenta de que eso no iba acabar, Francesco con demasiada energía sin entender que es malo cortar las cabezas.

Con disimulo de no hacer que Hades se percatara de su ausencia, se hizo con un arco y flecha, más que un cañón fue antiguamente un pequeño centro de batalla. Usando un pequeño frasco que cargaba encima con aceite, prendió fuego a la flecha, apuntando hacia la punta del cañón donde hay algunas plantas, dispara finalmente la flecha y no tarda en prenderse en fuego.

— ¿Y eso? —alzo una ceja, no pensó que hubiera alguien arriba para hacer alguna flama. Miro a Lightning, que regresó a su lugar, aguantando la respiración.

Francesco, que estaba en la garra de la Hydra contra la roca vio arriba, el incendio propagándose. Una idea vino a su cabeza, juntando ambas manos en puño y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, la Hydra de tantas cabezas que sería casi imposible contarlas, ve en dirección al derrumbe con rocas llamantes. Francesco se cubrió con los brazos.

—Un bello espectáculo, adoro esta clase de finales. —hace aparecer una pipa, encendiéndola con un dedo y soltando el humo poco después. Lightning apretó su brazo, pensó que funciona-

La garra de la Hydra se abrió, Francesco jadea agotado, este era el primer reto grande que ha tenido en su vida y le encanto. Los aplausos, exclamaciones y demás por parte de los habitantes de Tebas no se hizo esperar, Mate se muestra emocionado por ser la primera vez en la que un pupilo no muere en una causa de peligro extremo.

—Gran actuación. —aplaude suavemente, mira a Jackson, que no es capaz de ocultar su ira en forma de flamas azules. —Puede que sea divertido. —ladea la cabeza, volviendo a mirar al semi dios.

* * *

—Mi nombre ahora está en boca de todos, Francesco es el héroe más popular que la historia vera. —asegura, hablando con la estatua mágicamente viva de su padre.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo, contra cada cosa que se ha cruzado a combatido, en su mayoría bastante simples llegando a lo ridículo en su opinión, de cierta forma considera que el único reto real ha sido la Hydra. Muy en el fondo, se siente contento de estar ayudando con la desvalijada reputación de Mate.

—Acabe con el minotauro, entregue la cierva de Cerinea... Y e librado a Tebas de esa desgracia que la caracterizaba, han hecho estatuas para mí, una villa... Pude darle a mi madre una casa enorme, túnicas bellas...

—Lo has hecho muy bien, ya todo el mundo lo reconoce y estoy más que orgulloso de ti. —se levantó del suelo, Ferrari estaba echado a un lado descansando, pues Tebas y ese templo de Zeus no estaba precisamente cerca. Ser fuerte y veloz no impedía que se agotara.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso, estaba esperándolo. —sonríe vanidoso, causando un ligero cambio en la expresión del dios.

— ¿Esperando que exactamente?

—Si dices que estás orgulloso quiere decir que ya soy un héroe verdadero y, por ende-

—No eres un héroe verdadero. —la sonrisa de Francesco se borró al instante. —Aun te falta un poco más para serlo.

—Pero... Pero ya Francesco hizo todo lo que era necesario, soy un héroe, el más grande, más grande que Aquiles, Perseo... ¡Soy más grande que cualquiera! —exclamó con furia por desmeritar lo que ha hecho en tanto tiempo. — ¿¡Que esperas que haga!? Francesco NO PUEDE SER-

—Tu nombre es _Hércules_ , el día en que lo aceptes darás un paso adelante y yo no puedo decirte que es lo que te impide ser un héroe verdadero, es algo que solo tú puedes descubrir. —explica con cierto pesar en su voz.

— ¡ESO ES RIDÍCULO! ¡POR QUÉ NO ADMITES QUE SOY UN...!

—Te deseo suerte descubriendo lo que te llevará regreso al Olimpo. —y con un rayo se fue. Francesco golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza que quebró el mármol por completo. Ferrari se acercó, cobijando con su ala.

— ¿Qué supone que espera que...?

—No sé si estas enterado de lo mucho que cuesta hacer estos templos, más aún si contamos que está en mármol. Contrólate un poco, fortachón. —mofa, Francesco mira a un lado, percatándose de que Lightning está fuera de este, recostado de un pilar. — ¿Soy un fantasma o a que viene esa cara?

—Es... extraño que estés aquí, la última vez que te vi, fue en Tebas. —acotó, Lightning rodó los ojos.

—Tú tienes un pony con alas, yo también tengo mis medios. —asegura, apartándose del pilar y comenzado a caminar fuera, con su andar seductor que a Francesco hacía perder parte de su intelecto dejándolo al nivel de Mate. — ¿Y a qué vino el berrinche? ¿Tu papi no te oye?

—Algo así...—bufa.

Lightning sabía esto por conectar puntos, también es sabido en Grecia que aún se llama Francesco, es _Hércules_ , hijo de Zeus y aunque muchos lo toman a mito, el resto se lo cree. Por otra parte, y que no se ha molestado en notar, es que el rubio estaba en cada momento que hay un desastre, problema o misión para él con la cual hacerse un héroe, detalle minúsculo.

— ¿Por qué estabas fuera del tempo? conociéndote pudiste sorprenderme

—No me gustan los templos, en realidad odio a los dioses. —confesó encogiéndose de hombros. —Tan solo son seres divinos que se nutren a costilla nuestras como un parásito, algunas veces he pensado que, si dejaran de creer en ellos, desaparecerían y todo sería más fácil.

—Que... curiosa forma de verlo. —comenta un tanto sorprendido. —Asumo que alguna razón habrá para que los odies.

—Rezar, orar... ¿Para que? Al final no hacen nada y ves a gente muriendo, entonces... ¿Por qué no odiarlos?

—Un ser tan grande no debería preocuparse por otro inferior.

—Se preocupan en causar desastres para destruir, en lo que a mi concierne estaría más feliz en un mundo donde ellos no existen, tremendamente feliz. —asegura con enorme sonrisa. Francesco dio un largo suspiro, aquello sonaba mal queriendo ser un dios. —Como sea... ¿Qué va mal?

—Debo ser un héroe verdadero... Pero no sé qué quiere decir eso. Ya soy un héroe que todos admiran, conocen y mi nombre será inmortalizado, no como Hércules y eso me hace más feliz. Solo que parece no ser suficiente. —Lightning lo miró con una especie de odio y aburrimiento. —Ya no sé qué hacer para encontrar la gloria que pueda faltarme.

—Gloria, orgullo, valor, ser recordado...—expresa con desdén, alejándose un poco y jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello. —Parece que es lo único que ustedes importa ¿Algo más en esa cabeza? —interroga en tono bastante cruel.

—Es por lo único que-

— ¿Vives? Eres un ser humanos, hay cientos de razones más por las cuales vivir y se nota que no te has dado cuenta de eso. Me parecía gracioso y ahora me es realmente patético. —acomoda un poco lo que mantiene su cabello atado. —Vas por exactamente el mismo camino que todos los héroes antes que tú, una muerte trágica, dolora y _solitaria._

—Parece que te tomas esto muy a pecho... ¿Quizás te importo? —evadir el tema para sacar a colación uno que lo tenía vagamente atormentado es una estrategia válida.

—Como si nece- Augh...

Ambos bajaron la mirada, encontrando una daga clavada en el abdomen del rubio y sosteniéndola, un hombre que, con dificultad, trata de quitar el broche de oro que Lightning usa para su cabello. Francesco tuvo la clara intención de enloquecer y matar a golpes al ladrón, lo que en realidad pasó es que Lightning sacó la daga _sin una gota de sangre_ y dio un golpe atrás, dejando aturdido al lado.

—Joder, que no saben apuñalar en otro lado. —bufa tirando el arma a un lado, pasando rotundamente del hombre. Quién estaba más confundido está en duda, Francesco dio un golpe en el rostro del ladrón solo por gusto y persiguió al rubio rápidamente, fijándose en el collar que tiene. — ¿Qué?

—Te... Apuñaló ¿¡Como no estas sangrando!? —pone la mano en donde está la tela rasgada, Lightning lo aleja rápidamente, reacio a que lo tocara.

—Lo que me molesta, es que me daño la túnica y que me toques, eso es algo que no tienes la libertad de hacer. —asegura alzando un poco la mirada, jugando con su cabello. —Ya es tarde y el gran Francesco tiene asuntos que hacer mañana ¿no? —mofa con coqueta sonrisa, poniendo una mano en su cintura y con la otra enroscando un mechón en su dedo.

—Si... eh... ¿No quieres que te lleve?

—Tu pony me odia así que no, iré por donde vine. Adiós fortachón, nos vemos otro día. —guiña un ojo y lanza un beso. Se aleja pavoneándose, si le dieran a escoger, lo asemejaba con un pavo real.

Un muy sexy y tentador pavo real...

—te pondré a la venta si no lo dejas montarte la próxima vez que nos veamos ¿entendiste? —regaña al Pegaso que relincha. Restriega su rostro con sus manos, un tanto sonrojado por imaginarse la última postura y gesto que le hizo el rubio.

...

— Tu ropa está rota... ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme mi pequeño príncipe? —pregunta tomando los mechones de sobre el lecho y depositando un beso en estos. Lightning se gira un poco apenas.

—Nada importante... ¿No deberías estar con Perséfone? —interroga haciendo atrás el cabello que se le viene a la cara, Jackson se levanta y toma del suelo su túnica negra, una de las más holgada que tiene y deja al mortal ver medio pecho en su plenitud. —Aún es invierno en teoría... a pesar de las nulas nevadas.

—La odiosa e inútil de su madre ya se la llevó, de otro modo no estarías aquí. —afirma. Lightning se vuelve a acostar, atrayendo la sabana de seda negra para arroparse. — ¿Contento de ser quién ocupa toda mi atención? Tienes lo que cualquier _catamito_ desearía—asegura con una copa llena de vino y tomándola lentamente.

—Lo que cualquier tonto querría...—susurró cerrando los ojos, una caricia en la cara lo hace abrir los ojos. —Ya te cumplí por hoy, déjame dor-

—Quién decide si has cumplido o no soy yo, no olvides que soy tu dueño. —acerca la copa a los labios de Lightning, obligándolo a beber. —Dionisio me hizo el favor traer el vino de Moras que tanto querías. Bébelo. —cuando la copa acabo vacía la colocó a un lado. —Tu expresión es tan bella, igual a cuando nos conocimos... Irrelevante por ahora ¿Dónde lo dejamos~? —inicia un beso, metiéndose bajo la sábana que ni siquiera sirve para evitar el frío.

El Averno es frío, igual que su gobernante. No ha contado con la misma suerte que la esposa del mismo, Perséfone, para tener la calidez que Hades puede demostrar si lo desea. Es solo su reemplazo durante el tiempo que esta vuelve al Olimpo junto a su madre, él lo había dicho bien, es un simple _catamito._ Incluso lo hace recordar la primera vez que lo vio.

No iba a negar que era muy bien parecido, igual que cada dios que hay. Había llegado al Averno por una sola razón y fue salvar a su novia, Sally, que había muerto sin remedio por culpa del veneno de una serpiente. Desde joven le había dicho que su voz era muy dulce, no había quién se lo negara y mucho menos quien se resistiera a admirarlo al escuchar. En un inicio, Hades no quería ayudarlo, por lo que recurrió a convencer a su esposa.

Conmoverla con su voz se le hizo un tanto fácil, sin embargo, Hades la hizo salir, ya habiendo prometido que le devolvería el alma de su amada. El trato era muy simple, su alma a cambio de Sally, que al ser el momento iba a tener que obedecerlo o ella moriría en circunstancias peores. Acepto sin dudarlo, ya había bajado hasta el inframundo por ella y no consideraba un mal trato en _ese_ instante.

—Y pensar que... estuve a punto de rechazarte por completo... ¿Te lo imaginas? —mofa en un jadeo, Lightning solo giro la cabeza a otro lado, no quería hablar de eso, menos en la situación en la que se encuentran.

Hizo lo que ordenó, no mirar atrás sino hasta después de salir del Inframundo por completo y casi llego a su hogar en _Troya_ con Sally antes de mirarla de nuevo. Pasaron un par de años y... _ella lo abandono_ , ni siquiera explicó porque, solo lo _hizo_ , sin importarle lo que hizo por ella y lo que aun lleva como consecuencia haberse enamorado tan ciegamente.

Y solo era el inicio de sus desgracias, como el primer escalón...

* * *

En uno de los tantos pequeños coliseos hechos para Francesco en Tebas lo celebran por haberse deshecho del León de Nemea y despellejarlo, sobre sus hombros se encuentra la piel del animal. Jackson estaba quemando todo lo que tocara.

— ¡OTRO! —Luigi lanzó una de tantas vasijas y con una bola de fuego lo destruyó. Lightning soltó una risita. — ¡DEBERÍAN ESTARME IDOLATRANDO A MI, NO A ESE FRACASO DE DIOS!

—Que pena, no están considerando al dios del Averno. Que dolor. —lleva una mano a su pecho con falso dolor. —Daré el crédito a su capacidad de pintar tantas urnas. —comenta al mirar el montón en fila para ser destruidas, todas con Francesco ahí pintado.

— ¿¡Que le ven!? ¡Es solo una maldita masa de musculo sin nada más en especial y el imbécil no acaba de morir! ¡YA NO TENGO MÁS ALIADOS A LOS CUALES ENVIAR! —su cabello hecho una flama azul se hacía más grande a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus reclamos.

—Entonces puedes darte por perdido oh mi buen señor.

— ¿Te diviertes? —pregunta apretando los dientes, Lightning sonríe burlón, jugado con el mechón de su enorme fleco. —Pareces muy contento.

—Vivo para gozar todas y cada una de tus desgracias. —asegura mordaz y Jackson se hizo más... flameante, dando un grito y causando una explosión, al cual como es costumbre, no hizo ni un solo rasguño al rubio que sigue balanceando un pie, estando sentado sobre un gran escombro. —Tu tiempo se acaba y me parece que está muy vivo... Ummm ¿Qué era lo que significaba? O si, que perdías. —sigue metiendo el dedo en esa herida al orgullo del dios.

—Lightning cuida tus palabras antes de que-

—Si me matas me harás un favor así que nada más allá de lo que has hecho puede funcionar de amenaza. —asegura aún sonriente. —Solo ríndete Jackson, ya es lo suficientemente patético que un _mortal_ te esté haciendo a un lado sin siquiera saber que eres tú quién envía a esas bestias o las suelta por ahí.

— ¡NO ME ESTÁ GANANDO!

—Lo hace y _tan_ fácil, tu hermanito Zeus debe estar retorciéndose de la risa que le causa la situación. No solo él te tiro al Averno, sino que ahora su hijo también lo hace, de tal palo tal astilla. —continua mofando. —Saber rendirse es de sabios.

—No tengo porque rendirme si voy a acabar con él antes de que alineen los planetas. —asegura queriendo carbonizar al rubio con solo mirarlo.

—Si, acabar, como lo decías al poner a la Hydra. Jackson, Jackson, Jackson~ Ya déjalo, no puedes hacer nada contra el fortachón, es... Especial. —concluyó con una extraña sonrisa que apagó por completo la llamarada que tenía el dios por cabello, percatándose de un peculiar detalle. —No puedes igualar eso.

—a qué viene este... Detallismo. —pregunta acercándose, Lightning bajo del escombro, caminando al borde y marcando la misma distancia.

—Me mandas a mí en cada intento, evidentemente me voy a dar cuenta de que batea cada una de las curvas que le mandes. —se sienta al borde del acantilado, Jackson se muerde el labio sonriendo.

—Entonces debo mandar otra clase de _curvas_. —enfatiza atrás del rubio, dibujando la silueta de la cintura de este. Lightning abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido, ofendido.

—Que ni se te ocurra. —Advirtió, levantándose y casi huyendo.

—Ay por favor, ya me acabas de demostrar que hay una pequeña llama ahí encendida. —en su dedo va una pequeña flama jugueteando. —Usa esto a nuestro favor para decirme la debilidad del fortachón, esa que está excediéndose en salir a relucir.

—Manda a esos dos a hacer algo además de vagar, yo no tengo porqué ayudarte en esta clase de planes. —se cruza de brazos, sacando un poco el labio en un adorable gesto en él.

—No pudieron con esto cuando era un bebé, por otro lado, tu eres muy capaz de hacerlo ahora que es _Hombre_ , uno muy interesado en lo que a un bello catamito pueda ofrecer. —Lightning soltó un bufido, en una de sus posturas más típicas a la hora de negarse a algo, Jackson lo catalogaba como pose de Afrodita, que solo ella hacia eso.

—Yo ya no puedo con los hombres. — juega levemente con la tira que mantiene la túnica en su hombro. —Contigo me basta y me sobra para una eternidad. Él sería solo una molestia en cada sentido que pueda venirme a la cabeza. Aparte si lo que quieres es jugar con sus hormonas alborotadas, tengo tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya lo debí haber aburrido.

—Es bueno que te des cuenta de lo que haces porque es lo que te metió en este problema desde un inicio. —acota, Lightning lo mira en una clara señal de no seguir hablando. —Venderme tu alma por esa bella mujer que al final solo... te abandonó por otro. —Lightning deshizo las figuras de humo que se hicieron frente a él. —O debo recordarte-

— ¡Ya no sigas! Ya... Ya lo entendí, tengo _treinta_ malditos años entendiéndolo, solo no sigas. —su mirada está a otro lado, viendo abajo como la celebración continúa con Francesco como foco principal.

—Ahí está. Solo quiero que me des la debilidad de Fantochesco y a cambio de eso, te daré una cosa que no rechazaras. —asegura con las manos en los hombros del rubio, que sigue observando abajo. —Y eso es... tu libertad. —Lightning se giró y lo miró incrédulo. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Es... ¿Es enserio? —llevo las manos a su pecho, tanto tiempo esperando... ¿Realmente la oportunidad estaba ahí?

Tenía tantos años de estarlo sirviendo por lo que puede calificar el error más grande de su vida, que tener ahora la oportunidad es como la mejor cosa que jamás pueden decirle y ofrecerle. Miro abajo de nuevo, Francesco se notaba feliz, Mate también, Tebas estaba contenta y tranquila casi por primera vez desde hace tiempo. Esto nacía por el primer nombrado, que, aunque se llenara de ego al realizar cada acto heroico, lo hacía y le gustaba hacerlo.

¿Iba a condenarlo por algo propio? A condenar a tanta gente a perder a su héroe y al mundo entero por Hades logrando su cometido por ser _libre_ nuevamente. Era tan egoísta y bajo que le costaba creer que lo consideraba tan siquiera.

—Cuantas veces debo venderte mi alma para que me dejes tranquilo...—solloza finalmente, pues estando en cualquier otro tipo de circunstancias no lo pensaría en lo absoluto, _esa no es su forma de ser._ Jackson sonrió, depositando un beso en la sien derecha del rubio y jugueteando con el collar que este tenía en su cuello.

Sabía que no iba a negarse a algo así, no por ello quería decir que se tratara de una mentira, cumpliría con su parte del trato, vagaría por el mundo sin atadura ni problemas, por un corto periodo de tiempo en lo que lograba establecerse como soberano absoluto. Luego de eso, se desharía de su actual matrimonio que nada le importa y finalmente, tendría a su nuevo consorte, eso claro, dándole la famosa manzana de hespérides con la que impedir su envejecimiento y muerte no sea un problema.

* * *

—Mate...

—Supuestamente hay un problema con unos caballos que devoran gente, debes ir ahí antes de que arrasen con el siguiente pueblo...

—Mate. —insistió

— ¡No se mueva! —ordena el pintor, Francesco rodó los ojos, aún en la misma posición y usando la piel del León que despellejo.

—Luego ir con la amazona y...

—Mate. —volvió a decir.

— ¡He dicho que no se mueva!

—Buscar nuevamente al-

— ¡MATE ESTO NO TIENE RAZÓN DE SER! —tiro a un lado la espada y el escudo.

— ESTOY HARTO. —el pintor destrozó la urna, pasando de largo a mate que miro a Francesco con confusión.

—Ahora Chick se fue...—murmura un tanto decepcionado, con lo que costaba convencer a ese hombre. — ¿Qué no tiene razón de ser? Eres un héroe, esto es lo que-

—No soy un héroe, según el maldito de Zeus que no se molestó en buscarme antes, no soy un héroe. —gruñe rascándose el puente de la nariz. —Hay algo que no estoy haciendo y no sé que es ¿tu si?

—Pues... tengo una vaga idea, pero si no lo notas tú solo no sirve de mucho. —se restregó la cara completa, debía ser un chiste que todo el mundo dijera exactamente lo mismo. —Aunque... si quieres puedes pensarlo un rato, tenía pensado ir a-

—Solo lárgate mate. —corto sin paciencia. El sátiro se fue dejando al semi dios pensativo ¿Qué más necesita un héroe? A su ver, ya tenía todo cubierto y-

—Se te va a formar una arruga gigante en la cara si sigues con esa expresión. —un par de brazos se había deslizado por sus hombros, concluyendo en un débil abrazo, se giró un poco asustado, quedando mudo por lo que vio. — ¿El León te comió la lengua?

—N-no...

Lightning se apartó, jugando con uno de sus mechones. Que tuviera el cabello suelto lo dejo atónito, por no decir que la túnica ahora mucho más ligera y de color _rojo_ lo hacía lucir tan condenadamente tentador que dolía, aparte de que podía apreciar sus piernas por la forma de la túnica, manteniéndose por un dorado cordón en su cintura. Usando un par de pendientes, el mismo collar en forma de rayo, su sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados es la imagen más perfecta que había podido ver de él hasta el momento.

— ¿Por qué el cambio de ropa? —preguntó tras aclararse la garganta chocar las manos una y otra vez, nervioso por el calorcillo que inundaba su cuerpo.

—Pues no sé. —se echa en el diván que hay en la sala, alzando una pierna y comiéndose una pequeña uva, su cabello lacio se esparce sobre la acolchada superficie. —Se me antojó venir a ver al gran héroe de Grecia... todo el mundo dice que eres mucho mejor que una isla en medio de naufragio.

—Es que Francesco es perfecto.

—Si así quieres decirlo no soy nadie para bajarte de tu hermosa nube. —resta importancia al comentario. —Por otro lado~ Ya que estas por aquí sin tu niñero ¿Quieres salir?

—Yo no tengo niñe... ¿Salir? —su tono ilusionado le causo gracia, de cierta manera fue algo muy dulce.

—Claro, ir a pasear un rato, tal vez una pequeña carrera a caballo. —ofrece tomando otra uva y mordiéndola. — ¿Qué dices? Es muy fácil hacernos paso por la gente que te espera si usamos a tu pony un poco.

—Francesco es todo tuyo para lo que desees. —asegura quitándole el pedazo de uva que tenía en sus manos y comiéndolo, Lightning se lamió el par de dedos, levantándose y tomando a Francesco de la ropa para que lo siguiera. Trago grueso y dio un fuerte respiro, queriendo ignorar la culpabilidad en su conciencia y... vamos, simplemente podía disfrutar de la pequeña "cita"


	2. Mortality or Inmortality

_Volverás a caer en la trampa del amor porque es lo único que hace latir tu corazón._

 **MORTALITY OR IMMORTALITY**

—¿No te duelen los pies? —pregunta percatándose de su falta de calzado.

—De ser así ya tendría unas sandalias puestas. —responde a lo obvio. —Por otro lado, la última vez que te vi sobre tu _pony._ —la burla no pararía hasta entender porque ese animal lo odia tanto, quizás es una respuesta obvia, pero no quiere pensar lo peor. —Es bastante rápido...

—El mejor de todos. —palmotea el lomo de Ferrari.

—Entonces que te parece un—se giró y Francesco se asomó. —Van más de tres veces esta semana que pasa esto, estoy a punto de pensar que tengo cara de ciervo. —bufa sacando la flecha de su espalda y tirándola a un lado. —Como te decía...

—Tu capacidad para resistir ser herido es espectacular. —silba sinceramente asombrado.

—Lo mismo que puedas cargar una roca de unas dos mil veces tu peso. —se encoge de hombros para desviar el tema. Francesco quiso pensar que Lightning al igual que él, tiene la suerte de ser un semi dios y quizás no lo dice o no está enterado.

Se preguntaba de que Dios o Diosa sería... _Afrodita no estaría nada mal ni alejado de lo que aparenta._ Sus curvas no son normales en un hombre, menos su rostro tan perfecto, estando entremedio de ambos géneros... _Y le fascina._

—Pero bien, a lo que iba, quiero una carrera, veamos cuál de los dos es más rápido. —Francesco de inmediato dio una larga carcajada. — Que te hace tanta gracia.

—No puedes superar a Ferrari, mucho menos con un caballo normal. —asegura con orgullo por este, Ferrari relincha dando pequeños golpeas al suelo y moviendo sus alas.

—Nunca dije que sería una carrera con un caballo normal. —lleva una mano su boca y silba, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que se escuchara un aleteo fuerte y finalmente, apareciera.

Era un Pegaso o al menos eso piensa Francesco, de alas negros al igual que sus pesuñas y cabello, el pelaje blanco y algo moteado. Se veía fuerte, un poco más grande que Ferrari y bastante gustoso de los mismos que Lightning le estaba proporcionando. Ahora la idea de que es hijo de algún dios se refuerza, pues un humano no podría atraer a una criatura con tanta facilidad.

—Bonito Pegaso...

—No es un simple Pegaso, es Arión, asumo que has escuchado de él. —da un beso al animal que relincha, Francesco negó con la cabeza. —Hijo de Deméter y Poseidón, piensa incluso más que tú. —burla juguetón.

—Ya lo recuerdo. Que sea así no quiere decir que pueda derrotarnos. —asegura confiado. Sube al lomo de su Pegaso y Lightning al de Arión, en postura femenina, no sabe si es por costumbre o por su ropa.

—Si eso dices... El templo de Zeus será la señal para regresar y acabar en la plaza de las fuentes, te veo luego. —lanza un beso y antes de darse cuenta ya el rubio le tenía una ventaja bestial. Dio un golpecito y Ferrari alzo vuelo, tan rápido como puede y costando lo suyo acercarse. —¿Muy veloz para ti?

—Ya quisieras _Amore._ —mofa y Lightning suelta una risita por la rara palabra, dando una palmadita a Arión que mueve sus alas con mayor fuerza para aumentar su velocidad. — ¿¡Pero que...!?

— _Kachow~_ —si de palabras raras se trataba, la que decía jugando con Sally también contaba.

Aunque perdió, pues Ferrari al final acabó tan agotado que se dejó morir en el suelo con la boca abierta y jadeando como jamás en su vida, fue divertido y la risa tan sincera del rubio lo hacía valer. Jugaron un rato por la costa, entraron a una rara cueva con una enorme cantidad de fluorescencia y de regreso a la plaza, se toparon con unos músicos, Lightning había insistido en unirse a la gente que bailaban al son de esa música.

Ni siquiera logra explicarse en que momento se tomó la salida tan enserio, se había dejado llevar por la emoción y por el mismo Francesco que parecía impresionado hasta de lo más mínimo, cosas que hacían parejas o gente en solitario al pasear. Caminando a su lado y tomados de la mano hacia que en su mente redundara lo mismo.

 _Tenía que descubrir su debilidad, no estar jugando._

Su expresión de culpabilidad se debió hacer demasiado evidente, pues Francesco se lo quedo mirando, intentando adivinar a que venía exactamente, si es que hizo algo más o Lightning se encontraba aburrido. En la plaza donde múltiples obras esculpidas se encuentran, tanto de los dioses como de algunas personas reconocidas por todos.

Zeus, Afrodita, Poseidón, las musas, la Hydra, él... Es como lo único que hay para identificar cómo serían los dioses. Se detuvo frente a la estatua hecha a Hades junto a su esposa Perséfone, nunca ha tenido particular interés por ese dios, pero si se ha dado cuenta de que nadie lo nombra tan siquiera.

—Guapo ¿Eh? —Lightning acomoda su fleco tras su oreja. —Los dioses aun si hagan los más terribles actos... Tienen hermosos rostros para que nadie los considere y se lance a ellos en plena necesidad.

—Dudo que alguien quiera ir con el dios de los muertos, eso es poco peligroso y contradictorio. —opina y Lightning baja la mirada. —Dijiste que odias a los dioses, pero fue tan general lo que dijiste... ¿Te paso algo?

—Es una historia aburrida...

—No importa, Francesco quiere oírla. —suspiro, caminando en dirección a una pequeña capilla que hay.

—Mi... pueblo... Fue destruido por un ejército tan grande que... Apenas puedo decir que las cenizas quedaron. Mataron a los hombres, por las calles asesinaban y violaban a las mujeres y niños, pocos sobrevivieron como esclavos y otros pocos, huyendo en búsqueda de una salvación. —relata con las manos tras su espalda.

— ¿Como se llamaba tu pueblo? —pregunta sentándose a su lado.

—No es algo que me guste recordar, ya pasó, perdí a mi familia, amigos... Novio... Sabía que ocurriría, mi gente fue ilusa al pensar que nada malo llegaría con ellos en nuestras costas. Estuve por días rezando a Apolo que era nuestro dios protector, muchos lo hicieron porque yo se los pedí, a Zeus, incluso me atreví a hacerlo a Ares por temor y al final no importó de nada. Están ahí solo para... reírse de nuestras guerras. —Francesco ladeo la cabeza, un tanto confuso por el dios que fue nombrado en un principio.

—Dijiste Apolo.

— ¿Y?

—Que... ese dios era muy venerado en Roma, no en Grecia. —siempre había notado una especie de acento extraño en Lightning, solo que no hacía falta resaltarlo por ser tan mínimo. —Principalmente en-

—Vengo de Roma, viaje huyendo y deseando que nadie se diera cuenta, me tomarían como esclavo y como notaras, eso no es lo mio. —se hizo atrás el cabello, había mentido y dicho la verdad a la misma vez.

—Si todos murieron, incluyendo a tu novio... ¿Estas soltero?

—Creí ser lo suficientemente obvio de mi soltería y disponibilidad, fortachón. —ronronea jugando con algunos de los mechones castaños de este. — ¿Por qué? ¿Te intereso?

—Es algo un tanto más profundo que eso. —admite tomando su mano y depositando un beso en esta, Lightning cambio de expresión, sorprendido. —Es extraño... Contigo me siento como nunca me he sentido con nadie, eres alguien muy especial para mi.

—Puedes ser romántico cuando quieres. —ríe nervioso mirando a otro lado con la cara roja. —Fra-Francesco. —le vino un poco de miedo por este atrayéndolo y pegándolo tanto.

—Si estuvieras en peligro... Espera por mi... No permitiría que nadie te haga daño, eres la persona más importante para mí y si algo te pasara... No sabría qué hacer. —acaricio su rostro con cuidado, sus manos grandes y con cicatrices se veían tas toscas al sostenerlo, la mirada tan confusa y alterada del rubio no tenían una explicación para él.

 _Una vez soñé, que en algún lugar  
Yo podría ser alguien si lograse amar  
Y también soñé que si he de triunfar  
Mi orgullo aferrado tendré que superar_

 _Un día llegare no importa la distancia  
El rumbo encontrare y tendré valor  
Paso a paso iré y persistiré  
A cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzare_

 _Una vez te vi era todo irreal  
Y aunque fuese un sueño te sentía junto a mi  
Se que estás ahí que te encontrare  
Aunque tarde una vida yo jamás renunciare_

Lightning apretó los labios, detenido el tarareo de Francesco y poniendo una mano en el pecho de este, justo donde su corazón palpita tranquilo a pesar de lo que está haciendo.

 ** _Más allá de toda gloria  
Del orgullo y el valor  
El poder de un héroe  
Está en su corazón_**

Lo vio con suma sorpresa, una mezcla por lo cantado y otra por su voz tan melodiosa que lo hacía pensar de inmediato en las musas. Lightning se separó, antes de dar un paso para salir huyendo e importándole poco o nada que Jackson se enfureciera por no cumplir con lo acordado, Francesco lo atrajo, sentándolo en su regazo y comenzando a besarlo en el cuello.

—No... Espera...—murmuró en un suspiro complacido, _no necesitaba más cercanía_ , no la quería, _ya conocía este patrón._ Las manos de Francesco serpenteaban lentamente por su cuerpo, la mano derecha acariciándole la pierna mientras la izquierda estaba metiéndose por debajo de la túnica en su pecho.

Su renuencia murió a los pocos segundos a pesar de las negativas que iban saliendo de sus labios, aferrándose a Francesco mientras tira de él para que lo bese, con los ojos cerrados y apretados, como si tuviera la vocecilla de Hades en su oído, susurrando que está haciendo _bien_ en seducirlo y que fácilmente, obtendría lo que necesitaba.

Las ropas de ambos ayudaban a la forma más lujuriosa de demostrarse amor, al menos el que Francesco quería demostrar y Lightning tenía miedo de sentir. Aparte es... _Diferente_ , Jackson es frío, demasiado, Francesco es más cálido, el único problema que ve de momento es que siente que si lo abraza más fuerte acabará rompiéndolo como un simple y frágil palito.

Y, de hecho, Francesco pensaba lo mismo, intentando no hacer demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo. Bajo las manos por la cintura y cadera del rubio, la curva pronunciada que de estar en una cama estuviera mordiendo con todo el placer del mundo. Quito el broche que sostenía la túnica en el hombro del oji azul, acercándose y depositando besos en ese lugar.

Con una mano presiono el área, suave y firme con los pezones duros por el estímulo. Los jadeos calientes de Lightning delataban su disfrute de la situación. Ya que sus piernas se encontraban rodeando a Francesco lo atrajo más, cerrando un ojo y dejando salir un pequeño gemido por sentir la dureza de aquella parte.

—Fran~—ronronea en el mismo tono que hace un rato, luciendo aún mejor para el semi dios que suelta un ronco gemido.

Se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas, resistiendo la fuerza que Francesco estaba ejerciendo en su ser. Cubre su boca por precaución, pues no quiere que alguien pase por pura casualidad y los oiga en pleno acto, tomando en cuenta la villa de Francesco, pudo haberlo incitado a ir y hacerlo en una cama... Más cómodo, menos penoso...

—Te amo...—jadea, Lightning no saca la cara del hombro del semi dios, apretando la tela de la ropa de este, sentía que, si lo veía a los ojos acabaría a llorar y no quería que lo viera, que preguntara o que peor aún, se enterara.

—Que sentimental eres fortachón...—ríe sintiendo que este juega un poco con sus cabellos.

...

—Eso fue bastante particular. —aun tiene la cara roja, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja para evitar que cubrirá mucho su cara.

—Debes admitir que estuvo muy bien. —comenta pasando una mano por su cintura para atraerlo a él, Lightning miro esa mano que estaba ahí con la excusa de seguir acariciando. —Una cita bastante original.

—Pues si, nunca se me ocurriría tener sexo en público donde cualquiera podría verme haciendo caras y gimiendo por estar siendo penetrado por otro hombre. —dar aquel lujo de detalles saco una carcajada a Francesco. —Que lo parezca no quiere decir que me guste la idea de que todos sepan que soy catamito.

—Cata... ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? —Lightning lo miró como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera salido.

—No le pediste clases de vocabulario a la cabra. —sopla un poco de su cabello. —Eso es que me gustan los hombres, estar... debajo de uno.

—Oh... Una pena, ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá. —asegura besando la sien de Lightning.

—Estar al ojo público, que todos sepan de ti... te fascina ¿no?

—Francesco es tan perfecto que todos deben saber hasta el último detalle, principalmente su amor. —mira por un momento al cielo. — ¿Por qué no mostrarle a todos que tengo a alguien tan bello en mis brazos?

—Podrían ver tu debilidad... Si es que tienes alguna... Supongo que la tienes. —comenta con disimulo, viendo al suelo mientras camina. —Incluso Aquiles la tenía...

—Si, claro, Aquiles y su bendito ta-

—No era su talón... —interrumpido y Francesco se lo quedó viendo. —Solo al final de su vida se hizo un héroe verdadero que hoy todos recuerdan... La muerte se llevó el secreto que tu aun ahora no pareces notar. —el castaño chasquea la lengua. —Sé que podrás entenderlo, serás un gran héroe...

—Sabes... Cuando era un poco más joven y vivía con mi madre quise ser como los demás niños, ser fuerte y tan... bien parecido. —no quería sonar tan vanidoso como de costumbre con esta explicación. —Llegaba a sentirme solo y diferente entre todos ellos, había deseado con tantas ganas ser igual.

—Mentiroso, patético y miserable. — bufa apartándose y caminando a una fuente, viendo su reflejo. —Todos son iguales, que seas diferente no es malo.

—No todos son así. —replica un poco extrañado por la repentina molestia que muestra el rubio. —Tu no lo eres.

—Jeh... no puedes saberlo, quizás si lo soy y peor que cualquiera... Aunque lo que dices hacia mi suena tan sincero y bello, no puedo creerte, no eres el primero en decirme que me ama, que soy la persona más bella del planeta o que mi voz es hermosa. —tomo su brazo. —Ser amado con esos cumplidos solo me hace pensar que puedes hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Tan mal estuviste antes? Francesco no tiene porque mentir con lo que siente.

—Me he dado cuenta de que lo que me hace feliz es muy efímero, lo soy ahora y pronto acabará, es la regla que he llevado desde hace mucho. El intento ni siquiera puede valer la pena.

—De no ser efímero no te darías cuenta de que fuiste feliz. —asegura acercándose y viendo el reflejo suyo junto al de Lightning. —Y lo que no vale la pena, es resignarte a vivir solo por temor a que hieran, sufrir en el pasado no significa que debas de sufrir para la eternidad. —alzó la cara del rubio con una mano y con delicadeza.

—A veces es mejor estar solo...—se suelta, tomando lugar en el borde de la fuente. —Nadie puede hacerte daño.

—La soledad duele.

—Mucho menos que un corazón roto.

—Un corazón roto se arregla, la soledad no. —asegura jalando un árbol de enorme proporción y quitando la pequeña flor que quedaba. Agachado frente a Lightning ofrece la flor. —Francesco te puede jurar que jamás te abandonaría o haría daño, soy diferente al resto como lo has dicho y deseo hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí. —Lightning tomó la flor, aun con la mirada gacha.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantas esperanzas en mí?

—Porque junto a ti no me siento solo, es la primera vez en mi vida que he podido sentirme completo y sin la necesidad de ser más grande, que estaría dispuesto a renunciar a la idea de ser un héroe verdadero y permanecer mortal por estar contigo. —el corazón del rubio se comprimió con aquello, sabiendo lo importante que es ese tema para el semi dios. —Y aun si los dos morimos mañana por alguna tontería, seriamos felices ¿no crees?

—Para tener la cabeza llena de musculo, tienes una manera de pensar muy bonita. —admitió con pequeña risa.

—Son las virtudes que Francesco tiene, aparte de ser un gran héroe claro, con mi nombre en los libros de historia por siempre. —su pecho inflado en orgullo por aquello hizo un pequeño bajón en el rubio. —Hey...

—La verdad yo...

Una cobardia completa lo lleno, conmovido por tanta sinceridad de su parte. Francesco no es así, es evidente y ha podido verlo en los tiempos que han pasado jugando, _no puede traicionarlo de esta manera_ , aun si lo odia o que pase lo que tenga que pasar debe decirle lo que Hades quiere, que se mantenga sano y salvo para evitar la tragedia que significa Jackson a la cabeza del olimpo.

— ¡FRANCESCO!

—Maldita sea la cabra. —lleva una mano su rostro, necesitaba decírselo solo a Francesco, ya de por si es bastante malo como para incluir al sátiro a la conversación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta un poco mosqueado, quería saber qué era lo que Lightning iba a decirle, eso claro con la esperanza de que fuera una correspondencia a sus sentimientos.

— ¡QUE YA ES TARDE Y TIENES QUE SALIR MAÑANA! —quisquillo el pobre Mate al borde de un ataque de histeria. —Se supone que no ibas a salir hoy.

—Fue culpa mia macho cabrío. —miraba sus uñas, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto directo con Mate por motivos aún desconocidos para Francesco.

— ¡No interesa! ¡Debes entrenar! Sube al caballo ¡Anda, anda, anda, anda! —insiste empujando al semi dios a Ferrari, que ya había descansado lo suficiente.

—Ya, está bien, ya voy. —bufa, Lightning se levanta de su lugar. —Nos vemos otro día.

—Claro. —ríe nervioso, retrocedió por la cercanía con clara intención de un beso. —Uh...—volteó, fijándose en la pequeña estatua que estaba ahí, aunque volvió su vista a Francesco giro de nuevo para mirar mal aquella pieza esculpida en forma de cupido.

—Hasta entonces. —da un beso ligero a los labios del rubio y sube descuidadamente al caballo que no tarda en alzar vuelo. Se quedo mirando como un completo idiota a Lightning que despedía con la mano, aun cuando lo perdió de vista por la lejanía no salía de su ensueño.

—Francesco mira al frente antes de que-

Su reclamo murió cuando una rama lo tiró de la manera más tonta y dolorosa de la vida, golpeándose la cabeza contra un trozo de pilar mientras Francesco se iba sin darse cuenta de que su entrenador en realidad se cayó. Mate quedo contando pequeñas cabras saltarinas por el aturdimiento.

Por su parte, tomó asiento de nuevo, jugando con los pétalos de la flor blanca que Francesco le había entregado, tenía una sonrisa tonta en la que cara de la que no estaba enterado, ensimismado por completo hasta cierto punto en el que entró en contacto con la realidad, dejando la flor en la fuente.

—Pareciera que al final de cuentas no he aprendido la lección...—murmura caminando, viendo las estatuas de las musas.

 _Si a los engaños dieran premios  
Hubiera varios ya ganado  
No me interesa tener novios  
Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo_

Sentía que esto era una especie de broma cruel en la que ponían a propósito _todo_ lo que le gustaba de una persona en Francesco, una especie de rara y placentera tortura porque al final del día lo estaba queriendo de verdad.

 _No van a oír que lo diga, no, no  
Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor  
Creía ya haber aprendido  
Siempre el inicio es hermoso  
Mi mente dice, "Ten cuidado  
Porque no todo es maravilloso"_

Arrugó el entrecejo, saltando por en medio de una pequeña piscina casi se cae y de lo que se vino a sujetar fue una de las tantas esculturas que habían hecho a Francesco ¿Qué acaso ya lo tenían como un dios real o que? Tenían esculturas de él en todos lados y cual masoquista, en lugar de irse a un lugar no lo ve, se queda caminando en los alrededores.

Y así quiere convencerse de que no está enamorado, acabara loco...

 _No van a oír que lo diga, no, no  
No insistan más, no diré que es amor  
No pidan más que lo diga  
No harán jamás que lo diga  
Nadie sabrá, no hablaré de mi amor_

Como acabo nuevamente sentado ahí, con flor en mano es un completo misterio para él, huele de nuevo la pequeña flor, recostándose y tomando la opción de ir a donde Francesco debe estar y decirle la verdad, el orden de los factores no alteraría el resultado, tendría su conciencia limpia y con mucha suerte o tal vez piedad de parte del semi dios... perdonaría lo que hizo.

 _Había dicho amarlo como a su vida misma después de todo..._

— Mi cielo, te ves muy contento. —dio un brinco a un lado, con la suerte de no caer al agua, viendo a Jackson sentado en una estatua que derritió para aparecer, ese hombre tenía grandes problemas en cuanto a entradas dramáticas. —con esto debo suponer que sabes la-

—Búscate a alguien más que este haga el trabajo, yo no pienso seguir con esto. —interrumpido, Jackson llegó a su lado más pronto de lo que espero.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que tengo algo en el oído que me impedía oír tus melodiosas palabras dándome lo que necesito. —interroga y Lightning lo aleja, jugueteando con la flor y viéndolo molesto.

—Léeme los labios, _No-lo-haré._ —concluyó con fastidiada expresión, un jalón en el hombro lo hizo girarse.

—Estas olvidando un pequeño detalle, diminuto, más que una hormiga y es que...¡SOY TU DUEÑO! —concluyo con un fuerte grito y una bola de fuego por cuerpo durante unos segundos, Lightning dio un paso atrás intimidado. — ¡Debes hacer lo que te ordene! ¿O es que se te olvida? Si yo digo que cantes...

—Debo cantar hasta quedarme sin voz. —rueda los ojos, el dios algunas veces tenía unas extrañas formas de hacer las cosas.

— Y si te digo que quiero la cabeza de Francesco en un plato tú me dices...—un escalofrió lo recorrió por la horrible imagen, tragando grueso y cruzándose de brazos.

—La quiere con pimienta o sal...—murmura bajo. Ignorantes de este hecho, un pequeño sátiro con casi un tercer cuerno escucha la conversación y se queda observando entre curioso y asustado.

—Perfecto, entonces, su debilidad es...

— ¡Ya dije que te busques a otra persona! —exclama con la cara roja a un punto ridículo y ahí es donde Mate, por fin entendió de donde le era familiar.

—Tengo que decirle esto a Francesco...—no tenía nada en contra del rubio, mucho menos que Francesco se enamorara, pero sabiendo de donde es, porque está ahí y como está ahí es lo que lo preocupa, huyendo rápidamente del lugar sin ser visto.

— ¿Puedes escuchar eso? Es tu libertad, escapándose por la ventana por tu necedad. —Lightning tose por el humo en forma de pajarillos. —Estás a un nuevo nivel de desobediencia con tu dueño.

—No pienso ayudarte a hacerle daño. —afirma mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿¡Como puedes desquiciarte _tanto_ por un hombre!? Estamos hablando de tu libertad, eso que llevas más de treinta años esperando y... ¿¡La rechazas por un imbécil!? —para que negar que está tremendamente celoso, si Lightning estaba protegiéndolo de esta manera es porque algo siente hacia el semi dios... _Al que tanto tiempo a queriendo destruir y ahora más mayor fundamento._

—Él es diferente, es dulce, atento y no intentaría nada con la intención de lastimarme. —su tono enamoradizo mientras mira la flor deja más en claro, como si hiciera falta, sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

—Es un hombre. —expresa con seria y graciosa expresión. —Es su instinto más básico y primitivo, creí que esta era una etapa superada en cuanto a tu aprendizaje de la vida.

—Piénsalo que quieras, sé que él es así y también soy hombre, tacharlo con esa acusación es meterme en el mismo saco. —asegura y Jackson pone los ojos en blanco, contando hasta veinte.

—Es un tonto que se quiere aprovechar de ti, justo como-

—Si tanto quieres saber Oh mi poderoso señor, no puedes derrotarlo. —dice con suma seguridad. —EL no tiene debilidades algunas, es simplemente perfecto como un—Jackson lo rodeo y tomos u cara con brusquedad, quitándole la flor de la mano. —Jack-Jackson...

—De haber salido la respuesta de tus labios hubiera cumplido con mi palabra de liberarte ¿sabes? —gira la flor entre sus labios. —Pero por no hacerlo, sigues bajo mi mando y por ello no te permito seguirte burlando de mí.

—M-me lastimas...—queja, un dato bastante interesante pues es raro que resalte sentir dolor.

— ¿Te digo lo más curioso? Lo crees sin debilidad, cuando en realidad tiene una... Tan desprotegida y fácil de tomar que ni siquiera ha podido notarla. —la flor se quemó y Lightning miro con pavor, aunque hizo un amague de querer librarse del agarre no pudo y la sonrisa de Jackson delataba que ya tenía algo en mente que, por desgracia, lo involucra de la manera que menos quiere.

* * *

— ¿Po-podrías bajar de ahí? Tengo que hablarte algo muy-

—No necesito bajar, estoy muy feliz en las nubes. —Mate se restregó la cara con ambas manos, Francesco seguía igual de tonto que hace un largo rato, fantaseando con miles de cosas donde el rubio es su protagonista. —Lightning es maravilloso...

—Si, uy bonito, me alegro por ti, pero—Francesco bajo de donde estaba, agarrando bruscamente al sátiro.

—Admitiré que sin tu entrenamiento no habría podido conocerlo, te debo prácticamente la vida. —lo sacude y aparta de nuevo. —Estaba pensando que tal vez...

—Francesco...

—Podría invitarlo a vivir conmigo, enterarme más de dónde viene y...

—Francesco, él-

—También enterarme de que hizo ese otro hombre para—Mate lo tomo de la ropa y lo zarandeo.

— ¡ÉL ES UN FRAUDE! —parpadeo casi atónito de que gritara, pues no es usual, Mate es casi igual a un niño pequeño, intranquilo y conversador sin llegar a ser escandaloso. — ¡Solo está jugando contigo!

— ¿Como que un fraude? Que juegos más raros se te ocurren, enserio. —ríe sin creer lo que le dice por obvias razones.

— ¡No estoy jugando! Escucha, yo ya lo conozco, solo que no sabía de donde, pero ya lo recordé.

—Entiendo que te molestaras porque hay que salir mañana, inventarte esto como excusa es tan sin sentido que-

—No me estas entendiendo ni dejándome hablar. —reclama.

—Entiendo que lo amo. Como a ningún otro y más a que mi mismo... Es difícil que Francesco ame a alguien más que no sea él mis-

— ¡ERA NOVIO DE AQUILES! —Francesco quedo un tanto boquiabierto por aquella declaración. —Está jugando contigo, estuvo con Aquiles antes de que muriera en Troya, yo los vi jugando durante la visita a Grecia y más aún durante la guerra de Troya.

—Eso es imposible, la guerra de Troya fue hace como treinta o cuarenta años y Lightning es mortal, no tiene forma de verse tan joven si de verdad viniera de Troya. No entiendo si es que estuviste espiándonos para saber que tuvo un novio y todo su pueblo fue arrasado por una guerra, pero deberías sacar bien las fechas para decir tamaña tontería.

—Ya está más que claro que los héroes son su fetiche o lo que sea, está jugando contigo para sacarte la debilidad igual a como se la sacaron a Aquiles, de otra manera no hay forma con la que lo hayan asesinado y tú vas por el mismo camino. Es un embustero-

—Mate, has silencio. —advirtió.

—Mentiroso y rastrera-

—Mate...

— Víbora asquerosa.

— ¡CÁLLATE! —de un golpe lo tiro directo al montón de pesas, no se mostraba arrepentido en lo absoluto. —Él no es nada de eso.

—Confías más en él... ¿Qué en mí? —interroga herido, vamos que ya lo podía considerar su amigo más allá de un simple pupilo, Francesco rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a continuar con sus ejercicios y luego ir a descansar. —Oh... Ya veo...

— ¿Y ahora a dónde vas? —pregunta al notar que camina a la salida.

—A mi casa... Ya no me necesitas después de todo...—esto no hizo más que llenar de ira al semi dios, que vio al sátiro irse, Ferrari no estaba a la vista ya que mencionamos a seres que lo acompañan.

— ¡LÁRGATE ENTONCES, NO TE NECESITO! —exclama alzando la pesa sin esfuerzo alguno, quedándose con ella en la mano y pensativo.

—Que pobre carácter el de la cabra, puedo considerarte un maltratador si tratas así a todo el mundo. —alzó la mirada, un hombre con túnica y cabello negro estaba sobre una barra en horizontal, su sonrisa le trajo malos presentimientos. Bajo de ese lugar con una pequeña acrobacia, quedando a su lado sin haberse despeinado tan siquiera. —Soy Hades, dios de los Muertos. Hola que tal. —saluda con rápida voz, Francesco se lo quedó mirando. —Jackson también funciona si se te hace incómodo.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para-

—Solo te pido unos cuantos minutos de tu tiempo, yo también tengo asuntos que atender. —hablaba rápido, se tornaba molesto. —Así que, Herc, pequeño niño... ¿Puedo llamarte Herc?

—me llamo Francesco y no tengo interés en nada que puedas decirme. —pasa de largo, Jackson que sin dudas está impaciente lo toma de los hombros con el cabello hecho fuego.

— ¡ESCÚCHAME PEDAZO DE...! De... muchacho. —logra calmarse tras pasar la mano por su cabello. —Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favorcito, ni siquiera te darás cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, es casi tan sencillo como respirar. —asegura pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del semi dios. —Quiero que te tomes un descanso, vacaciones o como quieras llamarlo, de ser héroe, por unas... Veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Estas tonto o me estas engañando con tu título? —le costaba creer que justamente el dios de los muertos pretendiera que dejara su labor, en teoria le hacía más fácil el trabajo pues hay menos muertos.

—Son veinticuatro horas de descanso, los monstruos, desastres y todo lo que sea que hagas aún vivo puede esperar hasta ese pequeño plazo de tiempo sin ningún problema, es que al estarlo haciendo te metes demasiado en mi camino sin darte cuenta. —explica y Francesco se deshace del pequeño agarre que tenía Jackson en él.

—Estás loco, no me moles-

—Espera, espera, espera. —se para de frente a Francesco, impidiendo que se vaya. —Tengo un As bajo la manga con el cual sé que me escucharas. —chasquea los dedos y para sorpresa de Francesco, Lightning aparece de la nada. — ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡NO LO ESCU...! —su advertencia se vio muda por lo que aparentaba ser humo amarrándolo, Francesco intentó agarrarlo antes de que cayera, pero desapareció nuevamente.

— ¡DÉJALO IR, AHORA! —ordena queriendo golpearlo, sin lograrlo pues se hizo humo al intentarlo.

—Este es el trato niño bonito. —chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, con Lightning sentado en las gradas negándole con la cabeza y tratando de advertirle que no acepte nada de lo que ofrezca. —Tu renunciaras a tu fuerza durante veinticuatro horas contando desde el momento en que aceptes y Lightning queda libre para lo que se te antoje. Ríen lloran y se abrazan ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta sonriendo burlón y Francesco sigue sin cambiar de expresión.

— ¿Para que quieres algo como eso? Mucha gente saldrá lastimada y herida si yo no estoy ahí. —señala aquel detalle que por primera vez hace mella en su cabeza.

—Nooo... Si, es algo típico, están vivos ya ni modo que no se puedan herir, morir o lo que sea ahora es irrelevante todo ese montón de gente que quede inmiscuida en la guerra, que puede importar la gente. Lo que te importa a ti es tu bello Lightning ¿no es así? El adorable catamito. —toma el rostro de este y lo mueve un poco para incitar más el poco juicio del semi dios, sabiendo lo que hace también da un beso al cuello de este.

— ¡YA BASTA!

— ¿¡Que acaso no lo es!? —su mano baja del rostro al cuello, haciendo presión.

—¡Lo haré si me prometes que él no sufrirá daño alguno! —puso como única condición, lo cual hace que Lightning se altere más, Jackson impide que se mueva, no quiere que Francesco se percate de esto.

—Si esa es la única condición que quieres poner, pues bien, renuncias a tu fuerza, Lightning sin un solo rasguño y de pasar tendrás de regreso toda tu fuerza y blablabla... ¿Cerramos el trato? —extiende la mano, esperando que el otro la tope. —Niño no tengo _tiempo_ para esto, hay muchos asuntos que atender y como has notado en un chasquido me lo puedo llevar si no aceptas, a la una, a las dos.

— ¡LO HARÉ!

— ¡Perfecto~!

Francesco estrecho su mano con la de Jackson, sintiendo como su fuerza iba mermando poco a poco hasta que se sentía igual de flácido que un trozo de tela sin soporte. Apenas se mantuvo en pie y Jackson reía a carcajada suelta.

—Te sentirás un poco débil, pero bien, es el precio de ser _igual que los demás._ —mofa dándole un pequeño empujón y este cae sentado, parpadeando repetidamente. —Casi lo olvido, Lightning, mi cielo, ya está. —con un chasquido las ataduras se deshicieron. Francesco lo miró con apenas notorio alivio y Lightning tuvo la intención de correr hacia él. — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Q...qué haces... ahora...—jadea, no acostumbrado a estar sin su fuerza y es que sin darse cuenta, está lo llenaba en todo.

—Suéltame. —ordena Lightning, aunque Jackson no hizo mucho caso.

— ¿No te parece que es un gran actor? Este príncipe tiene muchos dotes con él, imagino que pudiste ver varios de ellos. —asegura con amplia sonrisa. — ¿Qué tal estuvo estar entre sus piernas? Los humanos no han podido contar con ese gusto, es una persona muy exigente con respecto a quién permitir entrar. —mofa besando el cuello del rubio que no para en su modo arisco.

—Eso que estás diciendo...

— ¡NO LE CREAS NADA! —quisquillo alterado.

— ¿Enserio no te lo sospechabas? Eres más tonto de lo que me imaginé ¿Por qué él estaba en cada desastre? En cada momento en el que necesitarás algo averiguando de ti y guiándote con perfección... —Francesco clavó su mirada en Lightning, comprendiendo por donde iba lo que Jackson decía mientras el rubio negaba con la cabeza. —O por qué tan siquiera se arregló hoy así, su trato tan cariñoso y coqueto contigo...

—Eso es una... mentira...—jadea, como si parte de su mundo se le estuviera cayendo encima.

—Aww... Negación de la realidad, ustedes dos si que son tal para cual. Una pena porque al final del día es _mi_ catamito y sirviente, todo lo que yo le ordene es ley para su persona, desde que su alma me pertenece. —concluye sacando la lengua. —Sin embargo, por ahora no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes, espero que tengan un lindo día, yo tengo cosas que hacer. —un carruaje con caballos negros apareció, Lightning se aproximó rápidamente a Francesco para ayudarlo a levantarse. — ¡Nos vemos en un rato mi cielo! —despidió mientras el carruaje se alejaba.

—Tenemos... Tenemos que irnos de aquí, va a sacar a los titanes de- ¿Francesco? —pudo mantener el equilibrio con el empujón que este le había dado.

—Lo que dijo... ¿Es verdad?

—Fran...

— ¡ESTABAS CONMIGO SOLO PORQUE EL TE LO ORDENABA!

—N-no lo entiendes... no podía hacer más nada y... Por favor créeme, yo no quería que esto pasara, te juro que lo que te decía allá es real y no era mi intención que te hiciera algún daño o-

—Cállate, solo... cállate, no quiero oírte y aléjate de mí. —ordenó ante los intentos del rubio de acercarse. — ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ASQUEROSO MENTIROSO!

— ¡¿PUEDES CALMARTE Y ESCUCHARME!?

— ¿¡Para que!? ¿¡Para que me digas que solo aceptaste acostarte conmigo para hacerme sentir peor ahora o que sabías que te usaría para manipularme!? —reclama y Lightning se encoge un poco. —La ropa, pasear, jugar, caminar por la playa, cantar... ¡TODO ESO LO HICISTE POR ÉL!

—No es cierto... —solloza haciendo su cabello atrás. —Solo te pido que salgamos de aquí, te quitó su fuerza y ahora-

Un gran estruendo se escuchó y ambos corrieron en dirección a la entrada, un titan de enorme proporción, similar a un cíclope estaba atacando Tebas, destruyendo una gran cantidad de las estructuras que hay ahí. Francesco dio un fuerte respiro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? —lo toma del brazo para impedir que siga su camino. — ¡VA A MATARTE!

—Soy el héroe de Tebas, debo cuidarla como Her-

— ¡YA NO ERES HÉRCULES! Ahora solo eres Francesco, no puedes hacer nada por ayudar. —Francesco no tomo importancia y siguió bajando. — ¡TE DIGO QUE...! —de un manotazo lo aparto, dándole un golpe en la mejilla. —Francesco te lo pido por favor...

— ¿Por favor que? ¿Huir? ¿Cómo un cobarde? Jeh, si algo no he perdido del todo de mí mismo es que no soy un cobarde, si tanto miedo tienes lárgate de aquí, no me interesa. —el toque tan débil y sentirlo recostando al frente en su espalda hizo que se detuviera.

—Me juraste que... No me abandonarías. —solloza tomando la ropa de este y apretándola en sus manos. —Y que soy la persona más especial para ti... que me amas... Si eso es verdad, no vayas allá, te lo suplico.

—Es irónico que ahora si te interesen los sentimientos de Francesco, que aunque sinceros tú te encargaste de matar. —siguió y Lightning se dejó caer, tapándose la boca y llorando con todas sus fuerzas, pues es culpable de la próxima muerte de Francesco.

Nada lo podría salvar, él era el héroe y es quién recibe las heridas en nombre del resto, nadie vela por él... Recomponiéndose bajo rápido las escaleras, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que tardo en ir y encontrando a Francesco golpeado al extremo entre unos escombros. Como pudo los quito de encima de este.

—V-va a matarte si no—el titan al notarlos dio una patada a los escombros, lanzándolos contra un muro de roca solida que se rompió. Con su cuerpo amortiguo el golpe de Francesco que apenas logra distinguir donde está. —Debes... debes resistir ¿Está bien? Resiste y...—tiro de su collar, rompiendo la cuerda y atándolo alrededor del cuello del castaño que se lo quedo mirando sin entender. —Voy a regresar, aguanta.

Salió corriendo de dentro, estando descalzo no paso ni un segundo para que se hiciera daño en los pies por la cantidad exuberante de pequeñas piedras en el suelo. Silbo con la mano en su boca y con fuerza, Arión no tardo en aparecer y subiéndose de un salto en él se dirigió de regreso a donde Francesco entrenaba.

—Como se llamaba... como...—chasqueo los dedos una y otra vez pensando en el nombre del Pegaso. — ¡FERRARI! —llamo y el relinchido dio el camino, abriendo la puerta donde el animal estaba atado. —Ne-necesito que me guíes a donde esta Mate, solo él puede ayudarme a meterle algo en al cabeza. —el animal se notaba alterado, sin embargo, no se mostró renuente a Lightning.

Volviendo al lomo de Arión alzo vuelo, Ferrari va delante de este para dirigirle a donde se encuentra el sátiro, gracias a la velocidad de ambos no tardaron mucho en llegar al puerto donde el mar embravecido no azota el pequeño bote a duras penas, la tormenta que venía es evidente. Apenas pudo distinguir al sátiro entre la pequeña fila de gente.

— ¡Mate! —llama y este se hace el que no escucho. — ¡MATE NO TE HAGAS, SE QUE ME RECONOCES!

— ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? —lloriquea con su pequeña bolsa en mano, con lo poco que pudo acumular en este tiempo. — ¿Qué quieres? Francesco ya-

— ¡No me escucha! Tienes que regresar a Tebas y ayudarlo.

—Tu sabes que soy fuente de torpeza y además de todo, ya dijo que no me necesita ¿Para que volver si tienes amigos como tú? —pregunta con tono herido.

— ¡YA NO ES CUESTIÓN DE SI QUIERE O NO! ¡Si no vienes conmigo va a morir!

— ¿¡JA!? —soltó sus cosas y se lanzó sobre Pegaso, Lightning parpadeo sorprendido por la reacción tan extraña. — ¡No se me va a morir otro pupilo, muévete, muévete, muévete! —da tantas palmadas como puede al Pegaso que se aseguraría de dar tantas piruetas como puede para vengarse.

Otra razón por la que pensó que Mate ayudaría, es que... En teoría Francesco no tiene a más nadie, sabe que tiene a su madre humana, pero de traerla a costa de su seguridad aseguraría que Francesco lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos como si ya no lo odiara lo suficiente. Esquivaron de milagro al titán que se divertía con creces de golpear al castaño y que éste no muriera.

—Distráelo. —ordena a Arión que relincha una vez están en el suelo.

—Muy bien ¿Cuántos cuernos puedes ver? —interroga Mate dando palmaditas a la cara de Francesco que achica los ojos.

—Veo... ocho.

—Considerando que Aquiles vio catorce, no esta tan mal. —opino el rubio con nerviosa sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? Francesco te mando a pastar de regreso a la isla de porquería en la que te conoció. —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, Mate limpia la sangre y omite por completo el collar, alguna explicación tendría que esté usando eso.

—Pues... Somos amigos y no puedo abandonarte si estás a punto de morir. —asegura sonriendo.

—Sabes... al final tenías razón. —miro a Lightning que apretó los labios. —solo es una... víbora.

—O-Oye no digas eso, una víbora estaría escondida bajo la tierra no preocupándose por tu bienestar en este momento con la posibilidad de morir... los dos somos muy tontos en ese sentido. —admite sacando un poco el labio y viendo abajo, Francesco soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Es curioso el hecho de que no tiene un dolor tan inmenso como debería, el titán estaba destruyendo Tebas en base a golpear todo con él en su puño, debería estar más que muerto o como mínimo, hecho una masa sanguinolenta de huesos en el suelo.

—N-no seas necio ¿Cómo lo vas a enfrentar si no tienes...?

—Siempre has sido el de los planes, no me mires. —Lightning fue ignorado por completo con su réplica, Francesco resoplo, viendo una soga en el suelo, posiblemente de alguno de los banderines que ponían.

Tomando esta y corriendo hacia el torpe titan que trata a duras penas atrapar a Arión. Sin mucho esfuerzo pudo rodear los tobillos del titán con la larga cuerda y empezó a tirar de ella, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, llevándose algunos hogares de por medio.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta Mate, el titan no moriría por algo tan simple como una caída así.

—Necesito una espada, quizás si logro cortarle la-

— ¡CUIDADO! —Un empujón al suelo lo sorprendió, viendo lo que ocurrió sin un aviso adecuado o con el cual impedirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la imagen, viendo el par de ojos azules moribundos y cuerpo habiendo hecho un cráter en la roca solida-

El ruido sordo de aquel fuerte golpe enmudeció el bullicio de Tebas, la caída del cuerpo delgado, frágil y sangrante al suelo hizo más que acelerar el pulso de su ya de por si angustiado corazón. Vio el pie del titán que apenas podía tener equilibrio alzarse, dispuesto a volver solo una enorme mancha de sangre el cuerpo del rubio. Casi como una inyección de fuerza, velocidad, todo lo que antes Jackson le había quitado entró a su cuerpo, estando antes de darse cuenta dando un puñetazo a la otra pierna del titán, haciéndole caer a un lado, tomando una enorme roca de ruina de alguna casa, tirándola en su cabeza hasta asegurarse de verla sangrar, descargando su rabia, vengándose por el daño hecho a Lightning sin consideración alguna.

—¡Lightning!—exclamó dejando caer aquel duro objeto en lo que quedaba de cabeza del titan. Corrió hasta el cuerpo casi inerte del rubio, cargándolo en sus brazos, notando como sangraba por la nariz y la boca mientras parecía estar convulsionando o teniendo espasmo. —¿Pe-pero qué pasa? ¿¡Porque está tan herido!? —interroga con desesperación, como si su ira y las heridas por el rubio nunca hubieran existido.

—Es un humano Francesco—respondió el sátiro a lo obvio.

—Antes lo apuñalaron y no había sangrado siqui—se calló al sentir un leve tirón en el collar que, hasta este momento, no se había percatado que tenía. Lightning tosió y soltó el collar.

—e-él no me... permite morir...—comenzó a decir, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se sentía ahogado y resentido por el golpe contra aquel muro de roca solida—C-con el co-llar... Na-nada podía he...rirme...

—¿entonces porque me lo diste? —interrogó ladeando la cabeza. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta, literalmente Lightning le había dado la mejor defensa de todas si es la explicación a los anteriores acontecimientos y su supervivencia aun después de tanto.

—Qu-que sentido ten...dría que... murieras y y-yo... me quedara... solo de nu-nuevo—balbuceaba con una especie de sonrisa algo rara formándose en sus labios—De-debía sal...varte—su tos mancho de sangre el rostro del dios vuelto humano. —Algunas veces se... hacen locuras por... a-amor...

— ¡NO TE MUERAS!—grito, sin tener idea de que zarandearlo solo empeoraba el ya delicado estado del humano.

—Lo terminaras de matar tu si sigues haciendo eso—regaño Mate angustiado, buscando en su memoria una de las tantas clases que su padre le dio con respecto a primeros auxilios... O las que debió darle, tal vez murió primero.

—n-no impo...ta... Su hechi-hechizo está roto... de-debes ir a parar su at-ataque al Olimpo...

—Como pretendes que te deje aquí mientras te mueres. Debe haber alguna manera de-

—es-estaré esperando a que vu-vuelvas, aun me debes o-otra... carrera a caballo—sonrió con falsa seguridad. No sabía que hacer, no quería dejarlo ahí, temía que muriera, que se apartara a donde no podía volver a buscarlo. Lo dejo en el suelo, viéndolo temblar y sangrar.

—No dejes que muera, volveré pronto—advirtió corriendo hacia Ferrari que le había estado esperando. Subiéndose en él y desapareciendo en el cielo.

—Sabes que no sobrevivirás a esta ¿verdad? —preguntó triste por el rubio, Lightning asintió levemente, sudando frío y casi sintiendo como las Moiras tomaban el cordón que simbolizaba su ahora frágil vida.

—llevo mu-mucho esperando... mi muerte... aunque a-ahora ya... no l-la quiera...—sonrió irónico. Todo lo que había deseado se le presentó en bandeja de plata y las había dejado a un lado por Francesco... Por su corazón sé que se mandaba solo y se enamoraba cuando le daba la gana.

Ahora solo le queda esperar a que al menos, pudiera llegar antes de que su vida por fin culminara.

...

—Hades, cuando me salga de esta...—advertía Zeus, con el magma congelándose a su alrededor e impidiéndole hacer algo.

—Como digas hermanito, sigue hablando. —mofa sentado en el trono de este, tomando una copa llena de vino. —Ahora quién manda en este lugar soy yo, habrá unos pequeños cambios por aquí. Empezando por mi esposa. —comenta observando a Perséfone que no se imaginó lo que en verdad cruza la cabeza del dios del inframundo y ahora del Olimpo... AL menos eso se pensaba.

—No te relajes tanto Jackson. —se atraganto con su vino, mirando arriba a Francesco llegar en su Pegaso, mirándolo con tanta furia como se puede tener.

— ¡ATÁQUENLO, AHORA! —ordena dando un par de pasos al frente y apuntándolo, el par de titanes evidentemente buscaron de cumplir la orden. Francesco voló por encima de Jackson a propósito, causando que la lava cayera sobre este. — ¡A ÉL, NO A MÍ, A ÉL! —enfatiza escurriendo el magma. Francesco cortó las cadenas que unían al montón de dioses encadenados, burlear a los titanes siendo enormes no hacía mucho trabajo. Paso sobre Jackson de nuevo, causando que el titán de hielo lo cubriera. — ¡AL DEL MALDITO CABALLO!

Francesco salto de Ferrari y cayó en el pilar de magma, rompiendo la roca con sus manos y liberando a Zeus que lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, haciendo que el momento sea incómodo a más no poder.

—Si, aja, yo también te quiero. —dijo de dientes para afuera pues no es verdad, palmeando la espalda del hombre con curioso cabello azulado... Se lo había imaginado con barba igual que en las estatuas.

—Ahora verás a tu padre en acción. —asegura tomando los rayos que Hefesto lanzó. Con estos ataca a los titanes que comienzan su huida.

—De Francesco no se escapan malditos...—tomo la base del titan tornado, girando sobre su propio eje para poder absorber al resto de titanes sin mucha dificultad y finalmente lanzándolos al espacio profundo que hay más allá del olimpo, quién sabe qué pasaría con ellos. —Ahora, Jackson dond—se truena los dedos, pensaba darle la paliza de su vida.

— ¡Anda y créete vencedor, aún tengo un premio esperándome en el inframundo! —subió a Ferrari con la intención de perseguir al dios que está claramente huyendo para evitar un castigo de todo el Olimpo, paró a mitad de camino, analizando lo que dijo.

—Ay no...—da una patada a Ferrari y esta se dirige a Tebas, leyendo la mente de su jinete por decirlo así. El animal lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, Francesco salto de este cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suelo y cuando vio a Mate...

 _Supo que llego tarde..._

—No... Nonono... —niega con terquedad a creer lo que es visible, _Lightning está muerto_. —Tu no... ¡ÉL NO PUEDE MORIRSE! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —zarandea el cuerpo con toda su fuerza, que de estar vivo o mínimamente vivo lo habría matado. —Por favor... tu no. —las lágrimas se escapan sin permiso, el cuerpo pálido y sangrante del rubio le produce tanto dolor...

Pensar que hace un rato deseo su muerte y que ahora se cumpliera lo hacía sentir peor, no sabía que ocurría en realidad, quizás tenía una explicación válida y debió creer en él cuando afirmaba sus nulas intenciones de lastimarlo.

—Lightning...—solloza abrazándolo, sintiéndolo frío y sin latido, los ojos entreabiertos y opacos no hacen más que empeorar la imagen frente a él. —Regresa por favor...—pide juntando su frente con la contraria

—Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar. —intervino Mate, un pequeño pinchazo el cuello lo hace apartarse, mirando el collar en forma de rayo y trayendo una idea a su cabeza.

—Si las hay...

...

—TAN MALDITAMENTE CERCA. —el inframundo ahora recibe la furia de su señor en todo su esplendor, los gritos furico hacen eco en todo el lugar. —ESTUVE A NADA DE CUMPLIR CON _MI_ DESTINO Y TODO SE ARRUINÓ PORQUE UN PRÍNCIPE TUVO LA GANA DE-

El muro se rompió y vio con aburrimiento a Cerberos, que en su cabeza central tiene a alguien con sonrisa burlona y ojos deseosos de venganza. Suspiro y se rasco el entrecejo, el perro bajó la cabeza y Francesco dio unos cuantos pasos, cruzándose de brazos y aguantándose las ganas de hacer lo que quería.

—Estoy considerando buscarme otro guardián, no es posible que cualquiera pase sobre ustedes. —cerbero se va por donde vino, avergonzado. —Y a ver... tú ¿A qué rayos vienes? ¿No sabes que...? Wow, calmate. —alza las manos, Francesco lo tironea de la ropa.

—Devuélveme a Lightning, _ahora._

—Ay que iluso eres niño. —burla soltándose. —Murió, finito, su existencia llego a su final, una pena. —sus gestos cínicos y burlones restan credibilidad a lo que dice. Francesco se percata de algo en la mano de Jackson.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—nada que- ¡OYE! —Francesco da un tirón al objeto y aparece algo que francamente no espero.

De un agujero y al otro extremo de la cadena aparece un Lightning traslúcido, sin expresión y sin pupila tan siquiera. Se acercó y al intentar tocarle lo atravesó, sus muñecas con un par de grilletes y su nula interacción hace saber que hay algo muy, muy mal.

— ¿Qué le... pasa?

—Tiene un trato conmigo, este muerto o no su alma me pertenece. —termina de atraer el alma del muchacho que no hace nada por impedirlo. —Este es mi reino y puedo hacerlo que me plazca con quién esté en él y eso lo incluye.

—Eso no-

—Tiene un trato conmigo, algo que no puede cambiar ¿Aun no lo entiendes? —repite aquel punto. —En algún momento su cuerpo será enterrado y cuando eso pase yo lo traeré aquí de regreso para que siga cumpliendo, hasta entonces su alma no va a escapar de mí. A menos que... quieras hacer algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Muy sencillo. —camina y Francesco lo sigue hasta lo que parece un pozo, empujando el alma de Lightning ahí para espanto del semi dios. —Si la quieres de regreso, recupérala, eso no eliminaría su contrato evidentemente, solo lo traería de regreso a la vida y-

—No me interesa esa parte ¿Qué tiene ese pozo? —se apresura a preguntar, viendo el alma hundirse y casi perderse ahí.

—Mientras más te hundes envejeces hasta morir, bastante lindo ¿Eh? Si eres capaz de sumer—un chapuzón lo hizo callarse y sacar la lengua en desagrado. —Niñato impertinente...—bufa sonriendo pedante, sabía que no llegaría y tenerlo ahí encerrado lo permitiría tener un chance contra Zeus, por el alma de su amado hijito...

Alcanzó a verlo, sus manos haciendo cada vez más arrugadas, sus brazos más delgados al igual que todo su cuerpo. El alma de Lightning había abierto los ojos y lo estaba mirando, estaba realmente esperando que la tomara. Estiró su mano, ya más viejo no podía ser y... _Lo tomo._

— ¿¡PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ!? ¡ERES UN MORTAL! —exclama furioso, Francesco salió como si nada del pozo, con el alma de Lightning en brazos. — ¡ESPERA! HAGAMOS OTR-

—Que molesto eres. —queja, había empujado a Hades al pozo sin ninguna clase de problema. Tampoco se explicaba cómo salió, realmente espero haber muerto ahí, de momento es irrelevante, solo tenía una cosa en mente y es devolver el alma de su _amante_ a donde pertenece.

...

—Fran...—parpadeo lentamente, respirando tan profundo como le es posible. —Estas... Brillante.

—Más nunca hagas esa clase de tontería.

—Lo dice el que... fue al infierno por mi...—ríe débilmente, el dolor estaba desapareciendo, pero tenía un frío horroroso.

—Supongo que se hacen muchas locuras por amor. —sonríe y lo abraza, Lightning hace el mismo gesto, recibiendo el calor que Francesco significa a su vida a fría.

—M-me vas a matar de nuevo, no me abraces tan fuerte. —pide. Francesco se separó un poco, juntando su frente con la contraria. —Lamento lo que paso, yo enserio... No tenía más opciones y...—un rayo dio justo bajo ellos.

Francesco tomo a Lightning fuerza por precaución, este apenas pudo reincorporarse y Mate iba agachado en esa nube, casi llorando por el susto que significó el rayo, muchos el cayeron mientras entrenaba a Francesco y no es una lindo recuerdo o experiencia. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en la entrada del Olimpo, con los dioses esperando.

En realidad no subió junto a él que saludaba con una incomodidad única a su padre. Apretó su brazo, viendo sus muñecas con una oscura marca difícil de ignorar y el collar de nuevo en su lugar, Francesco debió colocarlo para evitar un desastre. Dio un largo suspiro, los dioses celebraban y él daba pasos atrás.

—Serás un gran dios... espero. —murmura dando la vuelta y llevando una mano a su boca para silbar, así Arión iría a buscarlo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —sobresalto por Francesco hablando de repente.

—Pues... En realidad no lo sé, solo bajar. —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero-

—ahora eres un dios, yo soy mortal ¿Cómo crees que me voy a poder quedar? —ríe levemente. —Eres un héroe verdadero, sobreviviste a la enseñanza de cómo serlo, eres el más grande de todos y...

—No quiero que te vayas, te prometí estar a tu lado y no abandonarte jamás. —besa las manos del rubio y este le hace ver las marcas. —Eso no...

—Tarde o temprano tendré que volver con él a cumplir lo que me resta de condena. Está bien, por lo menos sé que tu amor fue sincero a diferencia de muchos otros. Se feliz con lo que siempre has deseado. —no quiere que Francesco dejara a un lado ser un dios por su culpa, es ridículo con lo mucho que peleó por esto.

—No aceptaré estar aquí si no puedo permanecer a tu lado, prefiero ser mortal y olvidado antes que continuar sin ti. —afirma y mira a Zeus que se nota impresionado. —Lo acaban de decir, solo he sido un héroe sacrificándome por él y lo hará las veces que sea necesario, siendo o no semidios.

—Eso es muy... tonto hijo, has tardado tanto en venir...—Zeus no puede evitar sincerarse sobre eso.

—Ya te dije que no me llames hijo. Sin Lightning no me quedare, es mi decisión. —aprieta el agarre en la mano de este.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dejan aquí? —una diosa de piel morena y ropa amarilla hasta hacerse verde se hizo paso. —Hijo de una musa ¿no es así?

—Pu-pues si...—tartamudeo y Francesco lo vio sorprendido.

—Entonces quédate conmigo, eres tan parecido a mi hija Perséfone, te encantara mi templo. —asegura con amable sonrisa. —No permitiré que Hades te vuelva a poner una mano encima.

—Deméter...—suspira Zeus.

— ¿Qué? Estoy muy sola desde que Perséfone prefiere a ese infeliz e infiel, este pequeño si necesita de mi cuidado. —lo atrae en un abrazo, acariciando el cabello dorado. —Tomaré responsabilidad por él Zeus, no es lo que deba preocuparte a ti... sino a Hera. —sonríe cínica, haciendo referencia al claro interés que había demostrado el dios mayor en el mortal.

—Yo no veo problema. —opina Hermes de inmediato.

—Es buen catador de vinos, por mi esta bien. —argumenta Dionisio.

—Sin él no pienso quedarme, tu decides. —Francesco se muestra tan pedante como siempre. Lightning sintió los ojos aguados, incrédulo de que esto estuviera pasando.

* * *

—Cruz no va a dejar de probarme túnicas hasta encontrar una perfecta. —ríe divertido, Francesco lo ve acomodarse la ropa en color blanco y detalles dorados, junto a la corona de flores que hay en su cabeza.

—No la culpo, debes lucir de lo mejor. —asegura. Lightning le sonríe y se sienta a un lado de este, recostándose de Francesco. — ¿me contaras de Troya?

— ¿Enserio quieres saber de eso?

—Mate no deja de hablar de eso, al menos cuando no está siendo perseguido por afrodita, al parecer a ella le gustó aquello. —silba, el sátiro había tocado con tremenda suerte de ser el foco de atracción de la diosa del amor, también llamada Holley.

—Pues no es para tanto, era un primo de los príncipes y viaje a ellos a Grecia, me encontré con Aquiles y me enamore como un tonto... —suspiró desanimado. —Me dijo que me amaba, cuando volvimos a Troya e inició la guerra él venía a verme de vez en cuando hasta que asesinó a mi primo Héctor...

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Descubrí que tenía una relación con mi hermana, Briseida. —Francesco miro a otro lado, con razón Lightning estaba renuente al amor. —Tú te pareces mucho a él, por eso en inicio me divertí jugando contigo.

—Lindo de tu parte, amor mio. —sonríe forzado.

—Nadie supo de su debilidad, murió protegiendo a mi hermana... Por ello fue un héroe verdadero después de todo, dejó un lado todo por ir a salvarla. Lo que me duele es que las promesas que me hizo... se las cumplió a ella. —sonríe tristemente. —En el inframundo me reuní con él, en los campos elíseos y su alma no deja de preguntar por ella.

—Ya veo... lo importante es que ahora estas con un héroe que te ama de verdad a ti y a más nadie. —lo rodea en un abrazo, iniciando un beso profundo y cortándolo después de un rato. —Te tengo un regalo.

— ¿A si? ¿Qué puede ser ahora? Ya me has dado suficiente para esta vida y la siguiente. —afirma con cándida expresión.

—Lo que Jackson intento y no logro. —puso entre ambos una manzana dorada, dejando a Lightning boquiabierto. —Aun siendo protegido eres mortal... ¿Me aceptas cambiarlo? —interroga con coqueta sonrisa. Lightning la toma y juguetea con ella en sus manos.

—La inmortalidad... Seré recordado como el catamito del gran Francesco. —mofa ladeando al cabeza.

—O Lightning, el semi dios capaz de seducirlo y hacerse con la inmortalidad a su lado. —da un beso a su mejilla, Lightning da una gran mordida al fruto de las hespérides. Llevo una mano a su cuello tras tragar, dejando caer la manzana dorada. —Es un poco raro al inicio, puedo ayudarte a sobrellevarlo...—ofrece metiendo una mano por debajo de la túnica.

—Aleja tus manos de él Hércules, limítate a esto cuando el firmamento esté a oscuras. —advertía Cruz que pasaba por ahí, este rodó los ojos, que esta se hiciera mamá gallina no lo sorprendía del todo. Arión incluso trotaba cerca, ambos eran unos chismosos.

—Tranquilo, no te pienso dejar descansar. —asegura acurrucándose en Francesco que recuesta su mejilla en la cabeza de Lightning.

No solo Cruz, apodo a Deméter, lo cuidaba, él también lo hacía y del mismísimo Zeus que no se molestaba en esconder la atracción que sentía hacia su rubio amante. Se tendría que aguantar. Lightning es únicamente suyo -y parte de Cruz según ella-. Tuvo que decidir entre el amor y la inmortalidad... Y aunque decidió el amor, eso que fue tomado como sacrificio dio como recompensa una inmortalidad completa junto a su amor.

Se había dado cuenta de que... Francesco puede ser perfecto, estando solo junto a quién lo complete y es quién ahora descansa en sus brazos.


End file.
